Sirrana
by SirranaSkywalker
Summary: After Anna recieves an urgent call from space, her life changes forever when she encounters Luke Skywalker once again. Sirrana is the untold story of a tragic hero. Please R&R, CrystalSkywalker's OC... our stories go together.
1. Chapter 1: The Calling

**Prologue**

What is your deepest, darkest fear?

Spiders?

Snakes?

Nah, that's all kiddie stuff

I am your worst nightmare

And you are not dreaming

I am **Sirrana**…

Chapter 1- The Calling

High school can be described in two simple, yet meaningful words- living hell. My name is Anna, and I am currently a 10th grader at a school called Curtis. My status as a 10th grader? Fresh meat. Yes, that's me, the "little 10th grader" that "clogs the hallways", "crowds the dances" and "is always in the way". They even chant "sophomore's bedtime!" at the football games! There's simply no break from it. At least until June 19th, when I'll be a free woman again. I'm just a 15 year old. Almost 16.

If they only knew. The classmates that have come to know me, that is. Do you think you know me? You are wrong. _Very _wrong. I can tell you that right now. You DON'T know me, for if you knew me, I'd surely be the most popular teenager in school. The world for that matter. And the most feared. Forget the preps and jocks, nah, it's ME who would win her friends, by force that is. I am the forgotten one, yet the most powerful.

There is one part to my life. Just one part that fills every hole of my heart and soul. That part belongs to my master, Darth Vader. He found me, he saved me, and the least I could do was to become his secret apprentice. However, I am not so secret anymore. He knighted me Darth Sirrana, a name I carry proudly throughout the galaxy. I am feared and respected by all. I have one friend, he who is Lord Vader. He is the only person that I can trust, for the friend I once had, Katie, turned against me after I turned to the Dark Side. She went with along with the dreaded Jedi. I begged her to join me, for we could form the most powerful alliance in the entire galaxy, more powerful than Darth Vader could ever imagine, ever dream. He would surely grant me the rank of Sith Lord. Darth Sirrana, Sith Lord, the title that wanders aimlessly in my dreams, crying to become reality in this cruel world. Here is how my story began. But be warned, you may have heard this a thousand times, but I mean it. My story is _not _for the faint of heart. It all began with the dreaded nightmare…

_Katie's blade was blue, mine was blood red, and I stared at her with black fire burning my deep red eyes, now Sith gold. Darth Vader was my master. My loyalties were to him, and she was my mortal enemy. The fury set me on fire from the inside, and I felt every nerve ending burn, fearing it would never stop. It was the most horrible pain, and the anger fueled it, made it burn stronger and brighter. As long as there was any kind of hatred in me, it would continue to melt me from the inside out. As I stared deeply into her teary eyes, I felt no mercy. I suddenly bolted; quick as lightning, towards her useless body, my blade aimed for her innocent heart…or so I thought…_

It was my 12th birthday. We'd spent the glorious day playing Star Wars video games, and we were having a movie marathon, watching the original trilogy in order. As we settled down to sleep, we thought we'd just ended the perfect day. That night though, everything in my life changed. We'd had the dream. And we woke up, at the exact same moment, screaming and crying. As we wiped the tears blurring our vision, we looked out into my backyard. And there it was. A beam of the brightest light shining down. Katie became mesmerized by the pure beam, looking as though it had shot down from heaven. It called to us, a harmonious voice, hypnotizing our minds and thoughts. We headed outside towards the beam of light beckoning us. It was calling us into our destiny, into a cruel fate. We walked outside, and something in my mind sensed danger, adventure. Katie reached out towards it, and I grabbed her hand, desperately trying to save her. Sweat beaded on my forehead, and I shouted, "Katie, NO!" It was too late; the second she touched the beam, we were enveloped into a dizzying maze of bright colors, and people I recognized began to appear, people from Star Wars. As we swirled through time and space, we realized what was happening. We were being transported in the Star Wars universe. That was the best and the worst day of my life…

We woke up in the mossy forest of Endor. And from there, I was kidnapped and taken to Lord Vader. I became his loyal apprentice, and after the events of the long days, Katie and I were transported back to Earth, mortal enemies.

**4 standard years later**.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep…_sounded my alarm. I tiredly reached for the button to shut off the noise. I figured it must be 6:00. Time to wake up for school. Yes, I was now in high school, which meant waking up an hour earlier every morning. Oh the joy. But when I pressed the "off" button, something peculiar happened. The obnoxious beeping wouldn't stop. I got up and looked at the clock; it read 12:00 am. I didn't understand, why would my alarm go off at midnight? Suddenly, my room began to shake, as if an earthquake was happening. Glass was breaking all around me, sirens sounded, and as I heard my walls begin to crumble fiercely, I jolted from my bed and ran towards the window. I hurriedly opened the blinds, and there it was, staring me in the face. The heavenly white light. It was calling my name as it had all those years ago. Was this a dream? I pinched myself, _hard_, and felt every ounce of the pain. _Oh, no _I thought timidly, furiously shaking my head. There must be a reason, was my master in trouble? I kicked the window screen out with powerful force, jumped through my window, and I felt the burning sensation of hatred run through my body. I'd forgotten how horrid the pain was that coursed through my veins, making me shake. I passed a mirror on the way out, I blinked and my hazel green eyes suddenly glowed red. _It is time to come to your master… _the harmonious voice whispered to me. I prayed for the health of Lord Vader, what if something had happened to him in my absence? I would never forgive myself for leaving. As quickly as I'd woken up, I'd become Darth Sirrana again, my Sithly intentions quickly ignited. I dashed outside towards the portal. I pushed my legs as fast as they could go, and I felt my muscles burn but I kept moving. My breathing hardened, and sweat beaded on my forehead. Finally, I leaped from my back porch, and fell into the blinding light. The dizzying vortex took me to the entry hall of the new Death Star.

When I emerged from the swirling portal, slightly dizzy, I noticed that I was clad in my black leather attire, my lightsaber hanging off my belt on my left side. Alarms were going off, and Stormtroopers were rushing around madly, knocking me in various directions to my displeasure. _Report to the main chamber, report to the main chamber! _A voice sounded over the speakers. It was high pitched and screeching, and a siren was flashing overhead. I was already getting a headache. Since I was second in command, I grabbed a Stormtrooper by the neck and shouted, "What's going on!?"

"Darth Sirrana, you've returned! Quickly, get to the main chamber! Lord Vader is dying!" he pleaded. _Lord Vader is dying. _Those words felt like needles. I used the Force and ran at the speed of light towards the chamber where my master lay dying.

As I entered, I saw him on the ground by the railing. The room was spinning, I was experiencing vertigo. As quickly as it had arrived, it vanished. His son, Luke was by his side, holding him, trying to help him, to save him from a cruel, undeserving death. But _why _was Luke there?! Hadn't I killed him years ago?! Or so I thought…? Luke's gaze met mine, and suddenly the pain went away. My body felt about the consistency of Jell-O, what was happening? Suddenly, I cared about him as much as my master.

"Sirrana!" Vader gasped.

"Don't worry father, this won't take long…" he continued to pulled out a green saber, but I could hear the reluctance in his tone.

"Stop!" My lord said with the life he had left in him. "Sirrana, help me!" he pleaded.

"Luke, stop! I am Lord Vader's apprentice! I promise I will explain everything!" I shouted. The chamber echoed the truth of my own words. I ran to Vader's side.

"What can I do master?!" I asked frantically.

"My system has been damaged by Palpatine's lightning, a-and, I need you to retrieve my replacement chest plate, it's in my breathing chamber. Please…hurry…" He gasped. I hadn't a moment to spare. I dashed to his chamber, and found it in a clutter of other gadgets. Time was of the essence, every second was priceless. I dashed back within a minute.

"Here! I found it master! What do I do?!" I asked.

"Press the red button on my chest plate, it will pop it out, insert the new one and I will be saved…" I had seconds now. I hit the red button, ripped out the old plate, and inserted the new one. His staggered breathing steadied, and suddenly he grabbed me. I realized that he was hugging me.

"Sirrana, thank you, for saving my life." He gasped.

"Of course master, I couldn't live without you," I said. Suddenly I thought of Luke, but why?

"Where's Luke?" I asked. All I knew was that I had this odd surge in me when we met gazes, and I wanted, no, _needed_, to see him.

"I saw him go down that hall," Vader said getting to his feet.

"Thank you master!" I said and before I knew it I was sprinting down the hall. As I rounded a corner, I spotted him.

"Luke!" I shouted, and he turned around and we met gazes again. The surge went through me again, but it was stronger. He paused when we met gazes, clearly mesmerized by something.

"Hi, Luke," I said and reached out to grab his hand. As soon as we touched, I felt hot, and he appeared to be hot too. I looked at his sandy hair, swept off to the side. And his deep, blue eyes. He was beautiful. He grabbed me into a tight hug.

"Thank you, for saving my father," he said, returning eye contact with me again. His face slowly came closer to mine, and our lips met. As we kissed, I realized that I had just fallen in love. So quickly, yet so forcefully. I'd never truly understand this galaxy. He brought his hand up behind my head, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. This continued through the night. How was this even remotely possible? I was being utterly absurd. As he held me in his arms, I opened my eyes momentarily to see Lord Vader standing 10 feet from us. Luke opened his eyes, noticing I'd stopped, and quickly said, "Oh, father," _Uh oh_ I thought. Would he be angry, happy, upset? How hadn't we heard him?

"I didn't mean to bother you," Vader said, noticeably uncomfortable. He crossed his powerful arms over his chest, and looked intimidating. Luke's arm was still draped over my shoulder, and he held me close, as if protecting me.

"Father, let me explain, I-," Luke stuttered but was cut off by his father.

"Luke, what's going on?" he said sternly, looking rapidly between us.

"I'm not quite sure," he said after a moment. He looked at me briefly, the surge running through me again. He made me feel dizzy, and it was hard for me to breath. My arm was around his waist, and I quickly tightened my grip, and he tightened his around my shoulder. This was just awkward. I thought through what had just happened; I saw Luke, a man I once hated and thought to have killed, I kissed him, and Vader had seen everything. Great, the odds were _definitely _on our side. Weird how things can change in one night. Vader struggled to find words. Luke shifted his weight, and I spoke up.

"Master, I, I didn't know, I just, I," I stammered, trying to find the delicate words, and get them into an understandable order.

"Father?" Luke said, it seemed as if Vader had checked out of reality.

"Uh, Luke, could I talk to you for just a minute?!" I whispered. He nodded at me, and I whispered _Padme _into his ear. He suddenly became very alert. We had to be very careful, being as Vader ended up accidentally killing his wife.

"Sirrana, I think I love you," Luke said suddenly, to everyone's, including his, surprise This shocked Vader. Luke grabbed me in his arms, dipped me down, and kissed me so hard that a blood rush came into my head and I almost fainted. I held on to his face, and accidentally pulled him down to the floor with me during my collapse. Of course, Vader took this the wrong way.

"Enough!" Vader demanded. We suddenly stopped, still struggling on the floor looking up at him.

"I can't watch this, my son and my apprentice?! Do you know how much _trouble _this could cause?!"

Luke got up first, and held his hand down for me to grab. He pulled me up and into his arms again. How could we have done that in front of Lord Vader? I couldn't find the words to describe how I felt. "Stupid" and "horrific" were a couple I though of.

"Father, I'm so sorry," Luke began, and I said, "Yes master, what a horrible thing for us to do to you," my voice shaking. What would he do to me? He couldn't destroy his son, but I was just his apprentice.

"I have dishonored you," I said, and got to my knee in a deep bow.

"Sirrana, rise" Vader said calmly. This confused me.

"But, I must have 110% of my loyalties to _you _master. I'm so sorry Luke, I-," I got teary. Luke held me in his arms, stroking my hair. I secretly wanted him to stop, I felt so bad already, and every second I fell harder for him, if that was possible. I didn't think any of this was possible. Hopefully, I was dreaming. It was utterly _impossible _to fall in love in only a few minutes. Ridiculous, actually.

"Sirrana, that's enough of that talk," Vader replied, surprising sympathy in his electronic voice. I still knew it was Anakin under the mask, and he certainly had feelings.

"Sirrana, I remember when I fell in love with Padme, and all I ever wanted was to have her in my arms, to kiss her, to love her, to give her everything she deserved, and I can't imagine being ripped away from her to fulfill the duties of a Jedi Master. I wish I had known that she didn't want that from me, and in my selfishness to become one with the Dark Side, I destroyed her and myself," Vader continued gravely.

"Father, are you saying that," Luke began, but Vader cut him off.

"Luke, this is very serious. I don't even know if it is possible. However, as long as Sirrana keeps her loyalties where they belong, do what you wish,"

Luke smiled his big, flashy smile and kissed me as if we'd just sealed our fate.

"May I see you to sleep?" He asked gently, still holding my head in his warm hands,"

"Please do," I said, and we walked hand in hand down the corridor, Vader watching our every step with scrutiny. He stood up straight and tall, crossing his arms over his chest, his loud breathing intensifying.

We entered my room, which contained my bed, desk, folder of missions I'd been previously assigned, and some items I'd left from Earth. Luke led me to my bed, and I'd realized that it was already 3:00 in the morning. As I got into the familiar bed, he sat down next to me.

"How did this happen?" I asked him. How could we fall in love in just one day?  
"I don't know," he said to me, and laid down next to me.  
"But we must be careful, I don't know if a Jedi and a Sith should even _consider_ being in a relationship," he said.  
"I don't think a person chooses who they love," I warned him.  
"So what next?"  
"Sleep," I confirmed.  
"I mean, what are we doing? What's happening when we wake up?"  
"We'll find out when we do wake,"  
"Well, I'll be right next door," He said. "If you have a bad dream, please come get me," he said lightly.  
"I'll make sure to have the worst dream I've ever had," I said, and we laughed.  
"I don't want to leave," he said.  
"I don't want you to either," I replied as I hugged him close. He kissed me one more time, and got up. As he walked out the door, I hoped that I wasn't about to wake up from this dream.


	2. Chapter 2: Forever

Chapter 2- Forever

"Come on Sirrana, wake up," a familiar voice chimed to me. _Hmmm, much better than my alarm_ I thought as I woke. I opened my eyes to see his, he was kneeling by my bed. I don't even remember when I had drifted off to sleep. All I knew was that what happened last night wasn't a dream, it was real. He leaned down to kiss me, and I practically pulled him into me. Laughing at the embrace, he sat up and pulled me up with him.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked casually, his arm around my waist.

"I think that we should talk to your father," I replied. We got dressed and met up in the hall. We walked hand in hand to the main chamber where Vader was, hoping that he had not changed his mind about Luke and I being together. Even if he had, we'd run off and get married and start a family, because I will never fall out of love with Luke, unless my imagination was getting the best of me.

Vader noticed us enter, and turned toward us. His breathing stifled a bit, but it was okay; I was with Luke, and Luke was with me. He swung his arm over my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around his waist, much like the first time, you know when I pulled him onto the floor with me? That's a memory that I won't be able to shake unfortunately.

"Well, still a happy couple?" Vader asked doubtfully as he sauntered towards us, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Happier," Luke said and kissed my cheek. I blushed a brilliant red.

"Well, how did you fall in love so fast?" Vader asked. Luke and I looked at each other, because we honestly had no idea.

"Err, I don't know father," Luke said.

"Love at first sight?" I offered.

"But we know that this is right," Luke finished, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"The first time a Sith and a Jedi have fallen in love," He said again, "But I would give up being a Jedi any day to be with you, Sirrana," he said sweetly, and the sweet temptation got the best of me. I took his face, pulled it to mine and shared another kiss with him. Vader would have to get used to this, we were two people who suddenly cared very much for each other, and we were going to kiss, that simple.

"So, actually I was hoping that Sirrana and I could take a trip to Naboo? And figure everything out?" Luke said. Vader nodded, and he grabbed my hand as we ran down the hall together. As we reached his ship, he kissed me, and we got in. He put his helmet on, and we took off. From there we flew to the grassy, peaceful world of Naboo.

We landed, and he pulled off his helmet and shook out his sandy blonde hair. I leaned in to kiss him, beginning to feel the slight vertigo again.

"You realize that I can't think straight when you do that?" I said playfully. He grinned devilishly, his slightly crooked smile piercing through my heart. He picked me up, and carried me up a hill. It was sunset by the time we'd gotten up there. We sat curled up watching the sun set under a tree.

"So," Luke started, holding my hand.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously. I always wanted to know what he had to say.

"I think I know what made us fall for each other," Luke said. This interested me.

"I believe the Force did this, it knows all, it's what stopped me from killing you last night," he said, his voice straining on the last two words.

"The Force is strange, but if it says we're meant to be in love, we're meant to be in love," I said. Luke started reaching for something in his pocket. He pulled out a little black box, and went down on one knee.

"Darth Sirrana, my father's savior, and my lover, will you marry me?" Luke asked. How had he known to get a ring? He sensed the question brewing in the Force and said, "I bought it a year ago, hoping to find my soul mate,"

"Yes!" I said, and I got teary. I could barely see through the blur of tears him slip the ring on my finger, but I felt it there, and it was like having him with me at all times.

"Forever," we said together, and kissed as the sun set, sparkling a million times off of the diamond ring on my finger.


	3. Chapter 3: ExBest Friend

Chapter 3- Ex- Best Friend

The next morning my new fiancée and I flew back to the Death Star. Darth Vader was waiting for us on the loading dock, where we landed.

"Back from your trip so soon?" He asked.

"I sensed that you needed me master," I answered.

"Ah yes, and I sensed something else between you two," he said, his head raised so that he appeared taller. "Let me see it, Sirrana," he said, looking between us and then nodding down to my left hand. I held up my hand, shaking, trying to read Vader's reaction.

"Congratulations, when is the wedding?" he asked in a deep voice.

"We don't know master," I said, I really hadn't thought about it.

"We're going to make sure everything is peaceful in the galaxy, no wars, no battles, just us," Luke answered. I agreed immensely.

"Well, Sirrana, what do you want to do today?" Luke continued, looking from Vader to me.

"Actually, Sirrana, I need you for a mission today," Vader said.

"Of course master, what can I do for you my Lord?" I asked, bowing my head before him.

"Remember Katie?"

"The Jedi I used to call my friend," I answered. How could I forget?

"Well, apparently the night the portal opened for you to come back to this galaxy, the portal opened for Katie as well. She was sleeping and her alarm went off too, and she saw the portal and knew that you must be at risk for delving deeper into the role as my Sith Apprentice. She's looking for you, and this time she has Han Solo, Princess Leia, and she's coming to get Luke," Vader said. As soon as I heard Luke's name, I went on the defensive. Luke sensed my discomfort and said, "Don't worry Sirrana, I'll take care of her," he pulled out his lightsaber and did and few tricks with it before spinning it and putting it back in his pocket.

"Show off," I mumbled at him. He laughed and kissed my hair. Luke wouldn't turn against me. I knew we'd never break up. _Ever_.

"So what do you want me to do master?" I asked after a moment of thinking.

"Actually, Luke can help you out quite a bit with this. Our main goal is to turn Katie to the dark side, where she would be a powerful ally. Luke, you need to find Katie and convince her to come into the Endor forest, _alone_, do whatever you must. Sirrana, you will be waiting in the clearing for her, and you threaten her to join, or you will cut her off from this universe _forever_ and trap yourself inside," Vader said, looking between Luke and me as he explained his plan.

"That won't be hard master, I plan to stay in this world forever anyway master," I confirmed. This would be exciting, she'd have to join us, for she'd do anything to be able to visit this world whenever she pleased. I'd offer that to her to join as well, instead of just visiting when she was needed. Yes this plan hatched brilliantly in my evil mind. I am her worst nightmare, I found that out for myself.

"Well master, I have to talk to Luke for a few minutes," I said quietly and I tugged on his hand lightly.

"What is it?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Just come on please," I said, and we headed to my bedroom.

The door closed abruptly behind us, and I looked sternly at him.

"Sirrana, are you angry with me?" He asked, and sat down on the bed with me holding my hand.

"No," I began, "I'm worried about you,"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to be happy, you were a great friend to Katie, and it's not right for me to ask you to trick her, and ruin your friendship for me," I said. He looked deeply into my eyes trying to find words.

"What makes me happy, is when _you _are happy. I love you, and I will do anything for you," he said caressing my cheek with the hand that wasn't holding mine. I reached over towards him in a tight embrace.

"I will do this for you Sirrana, I will," he said, his voice was shaky and he swallowed loudly. I was teary eyed, and he held his hand on the back of my head. I just had to believe with every ounce of me that he loved me like I loved him. I didn't want to lose him, I couldn't lose him. That's why I could never return to Earth- without him, what was the point? We could just look at each other and have a conversation, and I could tell he thought the same thing.

"Let's do this," he said and we held hands and went to his ship. We landed in Endor, the forest planet where I had first transported to when I was 12.

"Ok Luke, you go find Katie, here's my coordinates," I said and handed him a small slip of paper with numbers on it.

"Gotcha, I'll use the Force to find her, and I'll signal you using the Force when we're coming alright?" He confirmed. He took this job very seriously.

"Ok, I love you, good luck," I said to him.

"Love you, too, I'll see you as soon as possible," he said.

I ran through the forest, as quick as I could, using the Force to find the clearing where I'd turn Katie to the Dark Side of the Force. I felt the anger burning, and I realized how much I loved being evil. I _loved _it, like I loved Luke, and my master Darth Vader. _Come and get me Katie, give it all you've got, you can try, but you won't succeed…_I thought. I grinned my signature devilish grin that I had missed so much as I tried to blend into the high school scene. I continued to run, using the Force to blast trees I passed to pieces of bark, falling like rain from the sky. Then my fury exploded, I was dressed to kill, and ready for anything. Luke would offer to help, but I'd take her myself. But I had to keep my head, and use words to persuade her before taking any _drastic _measures.

Luke tuned into the Force, searching for Katie. Finally, he found her lying on the ground getting up, with her saber on her belt. Luke took a deep breath and said, "Katie! It's me, Luke!" Katie looked towards him and a smile brightened her face.

"Luke! The portal, it appeared, is Anna in trouble?" she asked. She looked around, and back to Luke.

"Anna?" He said. He hadn't heard that name in so long. Katie wasn't quite sure why he didn't remember Anna, I mean, she had become Darth Sirrana after all.

"You don't remember Anna? Darth Sirrana?!" Katie said, she couldn't believe that none of this rang any bells to him.

"Sirrana's name is Anna isn't it?" Luke asked again, still not quite believing that he had forgotten his own fiancée's real name. _Ok, on with the plan_ he thought, and said, "So Sirrana is in trouble," he began, watching his words. He couldn't let Katie on to the plan.

"Ok, where is she? I have to save her from going back to the Dark Side of the Force," Katie said.

"Ok, follow me," Luke said. Luke led her through the forests of Endor, miles and miles of running. Luckily they had the force to aid them. Finally Luke reached the clearing, and sent a quick message using to the Force to alert me of her arrival.

"She's in here," Luke said, fighting the shakiness in his voice. He did feel bad about leading a friend to a choice that would decide her fate.

"Wait-," Katie stopped abruptly. "I sense a disturbance in the Force," she said. "This is a set up isn't it?!" She yelled.

Luke quickly remembered the words of his father; "You must convince Katie to come to the forest alone, do whatever you must." Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. It may be just crazy enough to work.

"No it's not," he said delicately, he took her hand and led her into the clearing, warning me through the Force to hide. I quickly ducked behind a tree, watching, waiting. What was he doing?

"Katie, I wanted to talk to you alone, right here, and I need you to stay here and listen," he said softly. What was his plan?

"Okay…" Katie said, and looked around the clearing. Suddenly and fiercely, Luke kissed her. He held her head in his hands, and continued kissing her. What was he thinking?! WE were in love! The anger burned through my body, every nerve ending felt as if it had just been struck by lightning. I screamed, and lightsaber in hand, I ran out towards Katie. Luke Force jumped to the other side of the clearing, and Katie ignited her blue bladed lightsaber. I struck her blade forcefully with my own blood red weapon, looking at her as the fury burned in my eyes.

"Anna!" she yelled, just dodging another attack by me. I was outraged. She was a threat. Not just to my life, but to my future husband and love life.

"I knew this was a set up!" She said as we strategically attacked and blocked. I spun and came down on her blade, which was risen above her head. We were spinning and clashing in a flurry of light and sound. I Force pushed her into a tree, yet she jumped just in time to grab a branch and leave me slashing the bark. The fighting continued, until I used the Force to kick her to the ground.

"How could you do that to me?!" I pleaded in agony.

"Do what, w- what are you talking about?!" She yelled in anger over the misunderstanding.

"Kiss my fiancée?!" I practically screamed, and I made sure Luke heard me too.

"Fiancée!? You and Luke are… ENGAGED!?" She yelled in disbelief.

"You tried to steal him away from me! What did you tell him?!" I yelled ferociously.

"NOTHING!" She said, and her words sounded somewhat truthful. _No, no, don't let the Jedi mind tricks get to you, Sirrana_.

"LUKE!" I yelled across the clearing. Luke came running and he swept me into his arms in one smooth motion.

"Shhhh, it's okay," He said holding and kissing me.

"_You_ did that?!" I asked crying now. How could he betray me this way?

"Father said I had to do whatever it took to get her to stay here, oh I'm so sorry Sirrana, I love you, I promise, I HAD to do it, oh my God what have I done?!" Even Luke was tearing up now. Katie was just watching the scene unfold. He kissed me and knotted my hair in his fingers. Katie bolted out of the clearing, but neither of us noticed, or cared. I needed Luke to take care of me.

"Do you love me?! Tell me you love me!" I said in agony.

"I love you more than life itself, and words can't explain how sorry I am," He pleaded, and kissed my lips with passion, trying to express through the kiss his apology. I lost myself into his kiss, his love, that I finally realized was still there. And from that moment on I realized how much I needed Luke, and for my own sanity the sooner he was my husband, the better.


	4. Chapter 4: The Island

Chapter 4- The Big Day

It had been a month since the day I thought I'd lost my true love. I'd deemed it as the worst day of my life. Luckily it was all a lie. Still, it was horrible. But today would be a new day, a new great day to add to my collection of memories, the day I got married to my love, Luke Skywalker. I had a black dress on. What Sith wears white with ruffles? Not me. I walked down the isle next to Darth Vader, for my real father was on Earth. Vader towered over me, his loud breathing became more pronounced with each step. He was in shock that his son was getting married to his apprentice, and so soon! I saw Luke, the most handsome man on the face of the planet, and tonight, _forever,_ he was _mine_. I stepped up to the platform and held Luke's hand. We ordered for the ceremony to be very short, and secret. Only Lord Vader and a few select troopers from all different leagues were there. The Jedi could not find out that a Jedi was marrying a Sith. It would throw the galaxy into another galactic civil war for sure.

"Darth Sirrana, do you take Luke Skywalker as your husband?"

"I do."

"Luke Skywalker, do you take Darth Sirrana as your wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss the bride,"

Just then Luke held me tight in his arms and kissed me, sealing our fate. He was mine, I was married to my true love, and nothing would ever separate us.

The small reception was magic. We had our first dance. We stepped in perfection and I rested my head on his chest. After our first, _perfect _dance, he kissed me and dipped me and twirled me dancing more, and that night was _even better_.

We took his ship to an unidentified tropical planet. There was a warm, sandy beach and a beach house waiting for us. Palm trees swayed in the light breeze, and it smelled wonderful. We took a walk along the beach, and headed back to the beach house. We grabbed some beach towels and laid on them in the sand, watching the stars as the night became a blur.

I woke up to the sound of crashing waves cuddled up to Luke, my husband.

"Good morning, _Sirrana Skywalker_," he said, with emphasis on my new name.

"Good morning," I said, and I kissed him. I hugged him, and he kissed me again.

"What a beautiful planet," I said.

"It's almost as beautiful as you," Luke said, and I stared longingly into his deep blue eyes.

"Well, today is Valentines Day," Luke continued.

"It is!" I remembered.

"What do you want? I will give you anything," he said, sitting up. I grabbed his shoulder and gently pulled him back down.

"Can you _guess_?" I said, and flashed my devilish grin.

"I agree 100%," he said, grinning.

That evening, we layed under the stars again, side by side. His right arm wrapped around me, and his left hand twisting my hair. I lay next to him resting my head on his shoulder. My right hand was over his heart, and my left hand was holding his around my shoulder.

"Do you think Katie knew that we got married yesterday?" I asked casually. The wind blew the palm trees and coconuts knocked against each other.

"Yes," he answered quietly, "I told her using the Force, I figured that she should know," he finished.

"Yeah, she deserves to know that," I said. I kissed him, but I felt tension.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, worried about him.

"Just, what I did to you in the clearing…" he replied and hugged me very tightly.

"Forget about it, I have,"

"Thank you," he said and kissed me again.

"So, are you ready to go back?" He asked.

"Whenever you are," I replied. He nodded and lay back down on the towel. The beach was covered in soft white sand, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The palm trees swayed calmly, and the water ebbed from the shore.

"Do you want to take a walk first?" Luke asked, sitting up slightly.

"That'd be wonderful," I said, and he sat up, grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him. We walked barefoot holding hands along the shore. The water crashed up softly against our feet, and we watched the waves coming and going. It was very peaceful. We'd stop occasionally to look at the creatures in tide pools. Then we went up the beach a bit and I taught him how to build a sandcastle. Eventually he knocked it down my accident, and I pecked his cheek and shook the sand out of his hair.

"Well, this seems like a great end to a great day," I said to him that night, lying on the beach side by side again.

"Yes, this has been a great day," he agreed, and we just stared at each other. We could have conversations without words. We just _knew_, and we didn't even need the Force to help us.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, let me just say goodbye to this honeymoon," I said. I slowly leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Ok, I'm ready," I said, and we got up, brushed the sand off ourselves.

"By the way," Luke began, "I talked to some people on my com before our wedding. I have officially named this island planet," he said, and pulled a little certificate out of his pocket.

"Sirrana Island, I thought it suited it best," he said, holding the certificate out to me. I stared at him in wonder, he was so caring.

"And, I bought the rights to it, so it's now our private island, and no one else is allowed to visit it, so we can come here _anytime_," He finished.

"Thank you," I said, and I gave him a big hug.

"Anything for you," he said, and held me in the hug. I rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed like this for a long time. Eventually, we walked to his ship, hand in hand, and we took off from the beautiful island named after me.


	5. Chapter 5: Alec the Bounty Hunter

Chapter 5- Alec the Bounty Hunter

The night we left the island, Alec came through the portal into our world…

"AHHHHH!" Alec yelled and hit the mossy floor of Endor with a thud.

"Oh man, they really need to update those portals, ow!" He said to himself trying to get up. He was in his bounty hunter gear Boba Fett had given him. He opened up his wrist plate, which showed where everyone on the planet was. He figured that Katie must be here too, and he had to find her. The portal only opened when there was trouble. He spotted her coordinates, and used his jet pack and flew to the spot. He hovered above a clearing, and saw her sitting on a log. He cut the power on his jet pack and landed on the ground in front of her.

"Alec!" she yelled and gave him a friendly hug.

"Miss me?" he asked, and they separated from their embrace. Alec was a good friend of Katie's.

"You won't believe what happened," Katie started.

"I figured something was wrong, what happened?" Alec said.

"Ok, I found Anna, and Luke. Luke tricked me into this clearing, and when I caught on, he kissed me!" Katie said.

"Oh, um, ok, so do you and Luke _love _each other now?" Alec asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"No! He had to keep me in the clearing, but I heard Anna yell and she bolted from behind a tree and we got into a lightsaber fight! She tried to kill me, because Luke was her _fiancé_! So I was able to run away, after Luke had come and grabbed her and apologized all over himself. And something in the Force tells me they just got married a couple of days ago." Katie explained to Alec. Alec nodded, and asked, "So what am _I _here for?"

"Hmmmm," Katie thought, "You're probably here because I'll need your help to catch her and turn her back to our side of the Force!" Katie concluded.

"So how are we supposed to do that?" Alec asked.

"I think I can help you with that," said a familiar voice, and Katie and Alec turned to see Han Solo strutting into the forest, spinning his blaster and securing it in his belt.

"HAN!" they yelled in unison.

"Hey kid," Han said as Katie came up to him.

"Kid? In this universe I'm like, 22 years old!" Katie said. Han knew she hated being called "kid", but he did it anyway, just to annoy her.

"Hey Han," Alec said coming up to him and shaking his hand.

"Hey, so you're a full time bounty hunter now?" Han asked.

"Yep, and I don't know why I'm here, but I'm sure I can help," Alec said. Then the two heard the famous sound of a Wookie, and Chewbacca came into the forest.

"Hey Chewy! I told you to wait in the _Falcon_!" Han yelled casually at his best friend. Chewy grunted, and came over and gave Alec and Katie big Wookie hugs.

"Oh, jeez Chewy, did you get, stronger?" Katie asked between breaths as Chewy crushed them in his hug.

"Let em' down boy," Han told the Wookie. Chewbacca made another noise, and let them down.

"Phew," Alec breathed, and wiped off the Wookie fur that had gotten on his bounty hunter attire.

"Han! Could you come over here a moment?!" yelled another familiar voice, that of Princess Leia!

"Leia?" Katie said.

"_Leia…_" Alec said, with enthusiasm in his voice. Katie slapped him, and Han answered, "Ok, coming honey!"

"Honey!" Katie and Alec said together, and Han turned around and answered, "Oh yeah, Leia and I got married while you were back on Earth," before running towards her.

"Aw man," Alec, who was 23 years old, said. Katie sighed sarcastically, and suddenly she sensed danger in the Force.

"Alec! I sense Sirrana and Luke! They're coming!" Katie hissed, and before she could yell to Han and Leia, Han came back and asked with disbelief, "Why would Luke be with that filthy Sith!?"

"Don't you know?" Katie asked, now fully alert.

"Know what?!" asked Han, exasperated now that he didn't know everything.

"Luke and Sirrana, are, _married_," Katie said quietly. Han stared at her in disbelief, and Leia came into the forest.

"Leia, did you just hear her?!" Han asked quickly going to her side.

"No, what did she say?" Leia asked innocently.

"Your _brother _just married Sirrana!" Han practically yelled.

"What?!" Leia said, not believing it either. So Katie told them the story about what happened in the forest a few days ago. Han listened with his jaw dropped, and Leia looked like she was about to cry, especially when Katie told about their passionate scene of apologies.

"I don't believe this," Han said again, pacing and rubbing his chin.

"This can't be," Leia said again.

"I'm so sorry you guys," Katie said again.

"Well we gotta snap him out of it!" Han said firmly.

"There's no way that will happen, Han, they are connected by the Force, and you should have seen Anna when he kissed me, she was ready to kill me! She actually tried!" Katie told them, worried about the growing feeling of their presence.

"I can't believe my brother of all people married a S-Si," Leia began tearing up before she could finish, but Katie knew she was going to say "Sith".

"But if we turn Sirrana to the Light Side again, Luke will turn with her!" Katie said. Han nodded as he held Leia under his arm, rubbing her shoulder.

"Ok, we'll give it a shot," Han confirmed, quickly kissing Leia and whispering something to her.

"Well, I just sensed in the Force that they are back from their honeymoon, and-," Katie started, but Leia began to cry for her brother, and Han kept her in a tight embrace saying, "It's going to be okay honey, it will all be okay," Apparently Leia was upset at the word "honeymoon", as if everything just came crashing to reality.

"Don't worry Leia, we'll get your brother back," Katie said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Katie," she said and gave her a hug.

"Well, we have no time to waist! Into the _Millennium Falcon_!" Han said. The four of them (Chewy was already in the _Falcon_) ran to the ship and up the ramp. Han sat down in the pilot seat.

"Ok Katie, use the Force and tell us where they are!" Leia asked.

"Force shmorce," Han muttered. "I'm the pilot of this ship! I'll find em'!" He confirmed.

"Han, I really think we should let Katie help-," Leia began, but Han cut her off saying, "No, no honey, I'LL find the Sith lovebirds!" Han continued flying for many hours, passing many planets that they were sure were off the charts, until Katie became exasperated and yelled, "They just got to the Death Star!"

"I know, I was just turning around," Han muttered again, and flew to the Death Star. Han turned on hyper-speed and got there in a few minutes.

"How will we get in, there's a shield up and extra battleship protection around the perimeter!" Alec asked as they approached the huge Death Star, and Chewy moaned.

"We'll just sneak in behind a tie- fighter, don't worry about it kid," Han answered, and swerved in behind an incoming ship.

"But they'll recognize the _Falcon_!" Katie said, as she and Alec exchanged nervous glances.

"We'll hide again, there's storm troopers every where, guess we're dressin' up again!" Han instructed. They got into the trapdoors in his ship ("Cause' I'm a smuggler!" Han said) and trapped a few unlucky storm troopers that came in. As soon as they had the storm trooper gear on, they left the ship.

"Excuse me," Han asked a real trooper.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Err; I was wondering if you knew where Luke and Sirrana are?" Han said smoothly.

"Of course not! We're not authorized to know where they are!" The Storm Trooper yelled back.

"Err, okay. Thanks anyway," said Han, hiding his frustration, it was already so hard for guys to ask for directions.

"Hey, I got them, I found them using the Force!" Katie said, and led the others into a corridor off the main chamber.

"Hey, I hear them!" Leia said quietly, putting her head by the door listening to Luke's voice.

"Ick," Alec said, listening to the conversation.

"Hey, what's that Luke?" I asked, I sensed that someone was outside. I got up from my bed and walked towards the door.

"She's coming! Hurry, hide!" Katie said quickly.

I opened the door and I saw no one, but I felt their presence.

"Show yourselves!" I commanded, sounding as evil as I could. I drew my lightsaber, and said, "I will count to three, I will find all of you and kill you if you do not show yourselves!"

"One…"

Katie knew she was serious and tried to convince them to come out.

"Two…"

Katie tried everything to convince them out of their hiding places through eye contact.

"Three-," I yelled, but they came out at the last second. Damn! They appeared to be four average Storm Troopers, but they took off their helmets. They were Katie, Alec, Han, and Leia. I hadn't seen Han and Leia yet.

"You!" I yelled, particularly at Katie.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" Luke came out behind me and asked. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Han and Leia, his best friend and his sister.

"Han, Leia!" He said joyfully, and he gave his sister a big hug. Leia was still a bit weepy.

"Luke, come back to us Luke!" Leia cried.

"Huh?" Luke asked as he let go of Leia and went to shake Han's hand. But Han took a couple of steps back, refusing to touch him.

"Err, did I miss something?" Luke asked innocently. He understood why Katie should be mad, but his best friend and his sister? That wasn't right.

"Why'd you do it Luke!?" Han yelled, "Do you know how much you've hurt us as an alliance!?" he yelled again.

"Hurt?" Luke asked. He honestly didn't know what was wrong.

"Excuse us little Sith princess, but we need to talk to Luke _alone_," Han said, looking sternly towards me. We were about the same height, but I could tell he was intimidated. "Just Leia and me," he commented. I watched them walk down the hall and into a little room.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Han yelled to Luke as the doors slammed shut.

"Doing what?!" Luke yelled back. Leia held on to Han, and he squeezed her shoulder.

"Marrying _her_," Han snarled.

"You're mad because I got married?!" Luke yelled again.

"To a _Sith_," Han hissed the word. Luke suddenly understood all of their anger.

"Come back to our side of the Force, Luke," Leia cried. "Don't leave us! Please!" She wept. Luke gave her a huge hug.

"I didn't turn to the Dark Side of the Force!" Luke said, frustrated.

"Not officially, but Katie told us _everything_," Han yelled.

"How have I turned to the Dark Side?" Luke asked.

"By tricking Katie into Sirrana's trap to join the Dark Side! You knew it was wrong, but you did it anyway!" Han hissed.

"You're completely over exaggerating, what was I supposed to do? Just stand there while my wife did everything?! I love her Han!" Luke shouted. Han and Leia were taken aback, and Luke stormed out of the room.

"Han, this is serious," Leia said quietly.

"I didn't even think about the fact that it's impossible to turn someone away from the one they love," Han said.

"Han, we need to talk to him, we were horrible," Leia said, stating the obvious.

"Alright," Han huffed, realizing the mistake they made.

Luke came into the room, apparently angry.

"What's wrong, Luke?" I asked, and I sat down on the bed.

"Han and Leia are furious at me for marrying you," Luke said angrily.

"And…?" I asked.

"Well, I can see why they're upset, but there's no way I'd ever regret this," he finished. He kissed me fiercely, and I sensed his anger, it seemed like he wanted to make sure I knew he'd never leave me.

"Luke," I started, but Luke didn't let me finish, he continued to kiss me, and I can't say I didn't like it.

"Don't worry," I whispered, and he told me, "Never!" He said angrily, and we continued to kiss. I didn't care what they all thought, and apparently he didn't either. He held my face in his hands and pulled himself close to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed me down onto the bed and continued kissing me. Our moment was cut off abruptly when Lord Vader entered the room.

"Father!" Luke yelled, already angry.

"Oh for the love of God!" Vader exclaimed, after barging in on us.

"Learn to knock!" Luke yelled, furious enough as it was.

I stayed quiet, this conversation was between Luke and Lord Vader, but I did take Luke's side in my head.

"Father, would you please leave?" Luke asked. This was severely testing his patience, I could see that he was fuming, why shouldn't we get alone time?

"Yes, I'll knock next time…" Vader said bitterly, and decided to test Luke's patience to the max by commenting quietly, "I was just worried because I heard noise coming from in here..." Now _that _was embarrassing. Luke got up and nearly pushed his father out the door. As soon as it slammed shut, Luke exclaimed "God, is it too much to ask for some privacy?!"

"Apparently," I answered.

"Well I'm not done with you yet," he said like a devil.


	6. Chapter 6: In Talks

Chapter 6- In Talks

The next morning, we awoke to a com call.

"Aw, who is _that_?!" Luke said into his pillow. I was still half asleep, my arms were around him.

"Sorry, Sirrana," He said, and sat up to pick up the beeping com.

"Hello?" Luke answered sarcastically; apparently he was still mad about what Han had said yesterday.

"Han what do you want?!" Luke said bitterly. _Oh no_ I thought to myself, this could turn into trouble.

"Luke, I need to apologize to you, and really talk to you, do you want to meet me by the lake, and we can go hunting?" I heard Han say.

"Yeah, fine, see you there at noon," Luke said hoarsely. He turned off the intercom and lay back down.

"You're going? After everything that happened yesterday?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Listen, I don't want to remember anything that happened yesterday, I want to start over with him, and he said he wants to apologize. Plus, I can take out my anger on some womprats," Luke said, grinning slightly.

"Okay, I'm sure Vader will have some task to keep me busy," I said. I hoped maybe I'd have some rebels to take out, or a plan to destroy.

"Well, I don't have to leave for a few hours," he said and kissed me. We fell back asleep…

Around 11:00 am Luke and I got up. As we got dressed, I talked to him life back on Earth. It fascinated him, and he asked many questions.

"You actually have to use a mouse to control what's on your computer?!" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Well, it's almost 12:00," he said slowly grabbing his blaster and securing it in his belt. We'd lost track of the time. It was slipping through our fingers. Second by second, beat by beat.

"Yes, and I should probably try and talk to Leia, I don't know if she'll listen though," I said.

"Yeah, when I was talking to her and Han she couldn't stop crying, they think I've been lost to the dark side," Luke said, worry dripping through his voice.

"I can see why they'd think that," I said, fastening on my belt, with my lightsaber hanging on the right side. I also carried some detonators, and a few other useful items.

"But you know that for this to work, I'll have to turn to the Dark Side eventually?" Luke said; this was getting him a little bit.

"Luke, don't do anything you don't want to," I said, and for the first time in years, I felt sympathetic. What had happened to me?

"No! Don't ever say that, I will do _anything _for you, I love you!" He said with pride.

"Well, let's hope for the best," he finished, and we headed out the door. We kissed goodbye, and left in opposite directions. I pulled the intercom out of my belt, and called Leia.

"Hello?" Said Leia, she still sounded somewhat sad.

"Hi Leia, it's Darth Sirrana, I need to speak to you about Luke," I said gently, I couldn't afford to say anything wrong, for my sake and Luke's.

"Ok, I'll be over in a minute," She said quietly. I could tell this wouldn't be easy. I walked through the bright white halls of the Death Star. I passed master Vader, who looked away as soon as I saw him. Figures, I'll have to clear things up with him later. I walked to the main chamber, where I saw Leia standing by the railing, looking down into the bottomless pit. She heard my footsteps, and turned around. Her eyes were red, she'd still been crying, this actually upset me.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a monotone, trying to calm my nerves, it'd been Han that'd blown up in my husband's face, not Leia. I needed to keep a dark look on my face so that she knew I was serious, however. I was in short supply of evil these days.

"I'm hanging in there," She said, but I knew she was covering up the pain for her brother.

"I want to start by apologizing to you," I started awkwardly; I wasn't used to apologizing to people, so this was going to take some effort.

"Okay," Leia responded, looking fierce. I had to be careful not to trigger any nerves, this was difficult.

"You need to know, that I want what is best for Luke, and us being apart, would kill us," I paused, "And we realized, that a Jedi and a Sith being together would not work, and I am not allowed to become a Jedi," this was the hardest part for me to tell her, _why _did I offer to talk to her?!

"What are you saying?" Leia asked, I could tell what was going to happen next. And I was dreading it. I took a deep breath; this could be as bad as when I thought Luke loved Katie.

"Luke has turned to the Dark Side," I said, emotionless. Leia stood there speechless.

"No!" She yelled after a moment and fell to her knees; I stood above her, watching her, trying to feel the pain that she felt but to no effect.

"He's still Luke, you know," I said, giving up on empathy.

"No! I don't know him anymore; his dream has always been to be a Jedi Master! Not a Sith Lord! No, no, this isn't happening to me!" She yelled through her cries, and she screamed, "NO!" into the main chamber, echoing off the walls, reminding me a dozen times what I'd just done.

_Bam_, sounded Han's blaster pistol.

"Gotcha!" he yelled. Luke laughed with his friend.

"You're on a roll today Han!" Luke said, after seeing Han get 10 headshots in a row.

"Some one has to make some shots, and it certainly hasn't been you today, Luke," Han joked. It was true, while Luke tried to think about the womprats, he'd been daydreaming endlessly of Sirrana.

"Wanna take a break? You seem pretty off your game today," Han said.

"Yeah, I need a break," Luke said, and he fastened his pistol into his belt, and sat down on a log.

"You seem, distracted," Han said, noticing Luke's change in attitude.

"I am," Luke confessed, knowing how hard this would be.

"What's gettin' you, kid?" Han asked, interest growing in his tone.

"Well, I guess, God Han, I-," Luke stammered. He had no clue how to tell Han what needed to be said.

"Luke, are you, hiding something?" Han asked. He now detected that something was very wrong, because Luke was never quiet like this.

"Yes," Luke said simply. He'd found the words he needed, and he tried to pull them together into a logical sentence.

"Well, what is it?" Han asked, trying to look Luke in the eyes.

"Han, I've decided, that for Sirrana, I'm turning to the Dark Side…" Luke finished. Han just stared at him in disbelief. Luke stayed quiet, it was nearly impossible to look him in the eyes. This was the closest Luke had ever seen Han to crying. He saw his eyes water a bit, and his mouth quivered. He swallowed deeply, still speechless. Han looked at the ground, and kicked his boot in the dirt. He stood up and ran as fast as he could away, leaving Luke alone on the log.

"I'm sorry Han," Luke said to himself, and got up and left for his speeder.


	7. Chapter 7: Dealing with the Truth

That night, all was quiet throughout the galaxy. Han and Leia sat at their home, just looking at each other, no words to express their grief at Luke's choice. Leia broke down and grabbed Han in a tight embrace. He kissed her gently and held onto her, they needed each others strength, or they wouldn't have made it through. Han buried his head into her shoulder. His friend, whose dream has always been to become a Jedi Master, had just turned to the Dark Side. Because of _her_. The rest of the galaxy had found out through the Force.

Yoda's spirit heard the news as well. He kneeled down on the ground, and prayed for Luke, his student, his friend. He couldn't bear the news.

The citizens of all the planets were mourning, and the day became known as the Death of the Jedi.

Darth Vader was also upset, for he realized that he didn't want his son to follow the path that he'd taken himself, and it was turning out the exact same way.

Luke looked at me, no words to express how he felt. I knew how much of a sacrifice this was for him, and the fact that everyone in the galaxy had found out hurt even more. Luke hugged me tight, and I kissed him softly, for I knew his pain. Everyone hating you for your choice. He was on the verge of tears, and for once we comforted each other, like we'd just lost something huge. Had this been a good idea? It had to be. He kissed me again, and I stroked the back of his head, whispering, "It's for us Luke, it's okay,"

"The Jedi have died," Luke moaned, and he tightened his grip around me.

The fact that this wouldn't go away soon was the worst pain of all. We held each other all night, I needed him and he needed me, and the pain was endless. He kissed me so fiercely, like it was the last time. "Luke, I'll be with you forever, I will never leave you, we will get through this," I struggled to say. He took a deep breath, and held me close. "I've never been scared, but I'm terrified," Luke confessed. I held onto him, and squeezed him, and ran my fingers through his hair.

We wouldn't have survived the night if we hadn't had each other. I didn't know why I was upset; shouldn't it be a good thing if the last of the Jedi masters had turned to the Dark side?

We woke up that morning in a tight embrace. We opened our eyes at the same time, and kissed within a second. This would not be an easy day. I just wanted to stay with Luke, and not see anyone else.

Han and Leia had a similar night, one full of sadness. Chewbacca moaned all night, and hugged Leia and Han.

"Sirrana?" I hear Luke say quietly.

"Yeah Luke?" I answered.

"We have to get up," He said, although he hated the idea.

"Do we have to?" I moaned.

"I guess not," he said. He squeezed my shoulders, and rubbed up and down my back. Suddenly his intercom beeped, but he just turned it off.

"I'll check it later," he said, he sounded a little better.

"Let's get up," I decided. We sat up and held each other's hands.

"Luke, you need to return to the Light side of the Force… you've never been a Sith and you never will be," I said.

"I think you're right, but it would hurt worse not having you," he said, and kissed me again.

"Let's go talk to your father," I said, and we walked hand in hand, as close as possible to the main chamber.

"You know, why are we so sad?! Let's be happy that we can be together forever!" I said.

"I agree!" Luke said. He hugged me tight and kissed me, but this time it was out of happiness. I kissed him back and we nearly toppled down the stairs, blood rushing to our heads after losing stability.

"Excuse me!" Vader exclaimed, who'd been coming up the stairs.

"Every time!" Luke yelled. "Can we ever get a break!?"

"Oh calm down Luke, you know, I think we need to have a private talk," I hinted.

"Ok, whatever you say dear," he said sarcastically, and we walked quickly back into our room, and _locked_ the door.


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting is Always the Way

Katie ran through the halls of the Death Star. She was convinced to bring Luke back to the Light Side, no matter what it took. It wouldn't be easy, though. She flew down stairs and slid down railings. In the middle of a rail slide she jumped using the Force and landed gracefully. Lightsaber in hand, she prepared for the battle that would most likely take place.

She snuck quietly around a corner, but hid instantly at the sight of a Storm Trooper. She breathed slow and quietly. She made it to the corridor where Luke's room was. She knocked on the steel door, which Luke answered.

"Get out of here before Sirrana sees you!" He whispered hurriedly, through a crack of an open door.

"No Luke! I came to talk to you! The galaxy is absolute chaos without you as a Jedi Master! Come back to the light!" Katie said, a little too loud. I detected her, and came to the door behind my husband.

"Are you here to try and steal my husband again?!" I yelled. Luke kissed me on the cheek, to remind me that he was mine, not hers.

"Luke, come back to the light!" Katie begged.

"Get out of here!" I snarled. She was trying to tear him away from me. _Again_. The anger began to burn, and I pulled out my lightsaber. Again the fighting started, but this time more intense. I let my anger fuel the battle and I nearly got her; twice. She back-flipped over the stairs, and I slid down the rail flipping over her head. Our sabers clashed, and the battle continued. I ducked, spun, and jumped to avoid her blade. She did the same. I nicked her shoulder and she screamed in pain.

"This is the day I've been waiting for! Join me, or never come back to this universe again!" I yelled. She looked bewildered. She could never join the Sith, but being banned from this world would be awful for her. But what good is it to be able to be here when she'd have to be a Sith?

She used the Force and knocked me to the ground. She held her lightsaber, inches from my face. Suddenly, Darth Vader stormed in, sensing I was in trouble. His crimson saber clashed with hers. His breathing got louder. Jumping, she slashed into my leg with her blade, and I yelled in pain. It was the worst, most indescribable pain in the world. The burning of the anger and the pain of thinking I'd lost Luke barely compared to the sharp pain running down the humongous gash my leg. Luke came running, cutting off Katie's right hand with his saber. I saw him glance at her, pain in his eyes as he mouthed, "I'm so sorry." She screamed in agony, and Lord Vader Force pushed her across the main chamber. Luke knelt down to hold me up, and he applied pressure to my thigh where it'd been cut.

"Ahhh, Luke, oh Lord, Luke help me!" I said, agony dripping through my voice. Luke held me closer, applying too much pressure.

"I'm trying! You'll be alright," he chanted. I held onto his shoulder, and squeezed his hand as hard as I could, scared to close my eyes. "Hold on, hold on," Luke repeated. Vader used his intercom and yelled across the Death Star _doctors to the main chamber, doctors to the main chamber, SIRRANA HAS BEEN HURT!_ Before I knew it Storm Troopers everywhere were running in, and I was strapped to a stretcher before being taken off to the medical chamber. Luke was running to catch up, holding my hand the entire way there. I didn't know where Katie was and I didn't care, all I knew was that I was in for a long night…


	9. Chapter 9: Awakening

I awoke that morning with a large bandage on my leg. It ached, and I looked over from my bed to a folding chair where Luke was sitting.

"You're awake!" He said, his eyes brightened and he rushed to my side and kissed me gently.

"I'm glad you're here," I said.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said looking at my leg and back to my face. "I've been so worried about you!" He added stroking my hair.

"I'm okay, I'm just sore," I said, hiding the pain in my voice. His eyes went from mine to my bandaged leg again.

"You're in pain?!" He said, worried again.

"No, no, just a little sore, nothing too bad," I said, my voice a little rough, calming him down. I saw the tension leave his face.

"Don't worry," I told him, quietly. He rested his head under my chin, and brought his arm up around my shoulders. I rubbed his back and kissed his hair. I'm sure he'd stayed up all night watching me, I felt bad. I wasn't _that_ weak… in fact I wasn't weak at all, as far as pain went. I'm Darth Sirrana after all. A few moments later, two familiar faces came into the room; Han and Leia.

"We heard you'd been in an accident! Are you okay?" Leia asked, and Luke still kept his head down as I stroked his hair.

"Yeah, I got into another fight with Katie," I said roughly.

"Luke, are you alright?" Leia asked again. Luke brought his head up from under mine for a moment to get up and hug his sister.

"I stayed up all night with her; I've been terrified," he whispered into her ear. He had dark bags under his eyes, proof of an all-nighter. She patted his back and he went back to his position under my chin, and I continued running my fingers through his hair. "I love you so much," he whispered, and Leia heard him. She blinked away a few tears that came into her eyes, however they were from the sweetness of the affection Luke displayed.

"I'll be alright because you're here with me," I whispered back, noticing Leia quickly wipe her eye.

"So what happened?" Han asked casually. Luke brought his head up and looked sternly at Han, he didn't want to think about it; he just wanted me to stop hurting.

"Katie sliced my leg, that's it, really not a huge deal…" I said. Luke squeezed my shoulder. I could tell how uncomfortable talking about the incident was for him. I gently brought his face to mine and kissed him. Anything for him to feel better. We rested our foreheads against each other, and he looked into my eyes, I understood how scared he'd been. Suddenly I was more worried for Luke than I had been for myself. I kissed him again, and I didn't, couldn't, stop. I poured out my heart into this kiss, and Luke held onto me.

"Ahem," Han cleared his throat. Luke opened his eyes, and said, "Sorry,"

"It's okay," Leia said, "We realize that you need this time, to adjust…"

"I agree Leia, could we have a few moments alone please?" he asked very politely. Leia nodded fervently, and they walked out, and Leia began to laugh as Han grunted and left. We heard Leia say, "You know Han, we're in for a little alone time ourselves," and they were off. Luke and I laughed together, for the first time in too long.

"Now, where were we?" He asked, and we began to kiss again.

"AHHHHH!" Kevin screamed, and he was the third to land on the hard ground of Endor.

"What was that?!" Katie asked herself, and ran to the scene.

"Kevin?!" She said in disbelief, and ran to the body on the ground.

"Oh, hey Katie," he said, slightly disoriented, his glasses hanging off his face. Katie took them and put them securely on his head.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked.

"Well, you have as good an answer as I do," he said as he began to sit up. He brushed the dirt out of his spiky blonde hair.

"Well, all I know is that I'm here for something," Kevin mumbled.

"Alec and Anna are here too, I have to give you some updates,"

"WAIT! Your hand, it's, it's," Kevin couldn't finish his sentence.

"Electronic, I know," Katie said.

"How the hell did that happen!?" Kevin asked in disbelief, looking at his friend's robotic arm.

"Last night I got into another saber fight with Anna, AKA Sirrana, and I hit her leg. Luke came to rescue her and in the process cut off my hand, then Darth Vader Force pushed me to the other side of the Death Star. I called Han using the intercom, and he rushed me to Polis Massa. They gave me this mechanical arm, and released me this morning. I'm pretty impressed, it looks and feels real," Katie explained.

"Oh, well, why would Luke help Sirrana?!" Kevin asked. Katie explained what had happened in the forest, and all about Luke and Sirrana, along with the events leading up to last night's events.

"Wow, _married_?" Kevin asked again in disbelief, and Katie simply nodded.

"I think that's why you're here," Katie said, "To help Alec and me save her and Luke from the Dark Side," she finished. Kevin just stared at her, and shook his head.

"Well, we better get started," Katie said, "Let's go get Han!"


	10. Chapter 10: Flirting with Death

Luke had just come back to meet me in our room; he'd had a meeting with Lord Vader.

"Hello Sirrana," he said, and I detected a hint of sadness in his face. I saw worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and he sat me down on the bed, and held my hand.

"My father just told me that the Ewoks and Storm Troopers have started another battle," Luke said, looking down at his hand.

"And…?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"The troops are in trouble and," Luke began to say, but his voice started shaking.

"I have to go to battle…" He yelped and held me close, and kissed me.

"What? No, no you can't! If you, d-d-," I couldn't say _die_, it was too hard.

"I begged him; I was on my knees, Sirrana!" He yelled in agony.

"Luke, no Luke, don't go! We'll run away! To Sirrana Island!" I pleaded.

"I have no choice, the day we come back he'll have my head, and I cannot dishonor my father," He finished. Right when I thought we'd found happiness, and we could love each other without worry, Luke was sent off to battle. Typical of my life.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked.

"A few days," he answered. This would be torture. I decided to go to sleep early, so that this wouldn't be so long. He stayed up though, just holding me, listening to me breath, twisting my hair, hugging me close.

The next morning when I awoke, Luke had on his jacket and his belt.

"Sirrana, it's time," he said mournfully.

"You show them what you're made of!" I said, convincing myself that he was the famous Luke Skywalker, who'd never lost a battle in his life. And he wouldn't lose this one either! He kissed me goodbye, and we prayed it wouldn't be our last.

Luke landed in a small clearing, where the Imperial base was set up.

"Officers! It's Captain Luke Skywalker!" yelled a Storm Trooper. Luke took off his helmet and stepped gracefully out of the air craft. He shook out his hair, and approached the trooper.

"I'm here, let's make this quick, I have a wife now," he said sternly. If one person tested his patience, he would leave immediately.

"Captain Skywalker, the Ewoks have a cannon that they've been building, here are its coordinates," he said, handing Luke a piece of paper with the numbers he needed.

"Destroy the cannon, and you can leave," said the Storm Trooper.

"Can do sir," Luke said respectfully, fully prepared for anything. He hopped on a land speeder, ignited the engine, and flew off into the thick forest. He swerved quickly; nearly avoiding trees, his hair blowing in the wind. He was angry; he needed to get this done. He programmed the GPS to the coordinates, and they led him to the cannon. He jumped off the land speeder about half a mile out, so that he wouldn't make noise and alert the Ewoks. Luke snuck up behind a tree, and watched the Ewoks build. He bolted from behind the tree, green lightsaber in hand, and made quick work of the group, their spears didn't touch him once. He threw a few detonators at the cannon, which wasn't working, and then he tried his lightsaber. He sliced it into bits, and detonated the pieces. He ran back to his speeder, and to his ship. Vader warned him that he could be there for days, but luckily it only took a few hours, and he would surprise Sirrana by coming home early. He jumped into his ship and flew at hyper-speed back to Sirrana.

I sat in my room alone, I couldn't think straight. I knew that Luke would be ok, but still. It was horrible having him gone. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. I got up and answered it to a man hiding his face and looking down at a piece of paper.

"I have a delivery for a Miss Sirrana Skywalker?" He said, and looked up. It was Luke! I grabbed him and he kissed me softly.

"What are you doing back so soon?" I asked.

"I'm a good fighter," he said grinning, and I pulled him into the room and closed the door.


	11. Chapter 11: The Plan

"Han, the kids," Leia tried to say as Han kissed her.

"I don't care about the kids," Han told her, he was so into the moment he'd practically forgotten all about the kids. Suddenly, Han's com beeped, and cursing under his breath he answered, "What?"

"Be nice, Han," Leia answered.

"Um, is this a bad time?" Katie asked over the com. Leia just shook her head.

"You could have picked better," Han said, a little calmer, but not by much.

"We just wanted to let you know that Kevin arrived earlier yesterday," Katie began.

"Alright, so?" Han listened.

"So we think that he can help us turn Luke back to the light side! He's super smart!"

"Okay, sounds good, stay in Endor, I'll find you in a few hours," Han said. He slammed the intercom back on the table and went back to kissing Leia. Since finding out about her brother, she'd felt slightly better about his turn to the Dark Side. She wasn't constantly crying anymore, and she'd decided that she needed more alone time with Han. Han brought his arm up around her head, and Leia ran her fingers through his hair.

A few hours later, Han kissed Leia goodbye and left in the _Falcon _to help Katie, Alec, and Kevin.

"There he is!" Kevin said to the other two at the sight of Han Solo.

"Katie, Alec, Kevin," Han greeted them, and decided to get right down to business.

"So, do any of you have any ideas?" Han asked quickly, pulling out his intercom to record the conversation.

"We'll have to keep Sirrana busy," Katie mentioned.

"Yeah, but how?" Alec inquired.

"Hmmm," Kevin and Han thought.

"I think I can take care of her," Katie said after a moment of thought.

"Are you sure? How will you distract her?" Alec asked.

"Katie, you can lead her to Mustafar, the lava planet," Han began. "You can borrow my ship, there are plenty of places to hide on the planet, so you won't have to worry about her. Give her subtle hints to where you are, then keep changing directions. You'll keep her distracted and stay out of danger," Han concluded. "But if there is _one _scratch on my ship-," Han began but was cut off by Katie.

"I swear there won't be a scratch, or anything else,"

"There better not be, or you're in for it!" Han said.

"Ok, promise," Katie finished. The four stood silent for a moment.

"So when are we taking this plan to action?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, and what are Alec, Han and I supposed to do?" added Kevin.

"Well Alec, you're a bounty hunter, you can find anyone, you can find Luke. Han can block off all the exits of the Death Star, and Kevin, you can program shields to keep him in the main chamber," Katie said. They all nodded, agreeing with the idea.

"Ok, are you guys ready?" Han asked.

"Yeah!" They all yelled, and ran to the _Millennium Falcon_.


	12. Chapter 12: The Second Battle of Endor

Han flew Katie, Alec, and Kevin to the Death Star. As Han and the other boys got off the ship, Katie was left in the ship.

"Try to find some Stormtroopers and get their armor so no one sees you," Katie suggested. Han nodded, and said, "Alright boys, let's start looking!"

"Can you fly the ship?" Han asked her.

"Yeah, my dad works for Boeing, I know tons about planes, how different could this be?" Katie asked. Han guessed that she could do it, wished her luck, and he was off. Katie started the ship, and pulled gracefully out of the loading dock. She flew, and using the new GPS system in the Falcon, she quickly found Mustafar. She hit the landing strip, and left the ship, wearing dark brown Jedi robes, hiding her lightsaber from the natives.

They would worry, for the last time a Jedi was in their presence, it was Anakin, who killed them all and became Darth Vader after Force choking his true love, Padme Amidala. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Vader had an incredible fight, but Obi-Wan won in the end, leaving Vader charred and dying. Without his black suit, he'd be long dead.

Katie took her intercom out of the deep pocket of her robe.

"What?" I snarled on the other end.

"Come to Mustafar, I am waiting for you," Katie said darkly. "Find me if you can," she added. This would be a great time for a challenge, and I knew I could kill her in the end.

I borrowed Luke's ship and flew to the fiery depths of Mustafar. I landed, seeing Han Solo's Millennium Falcon, and I began looking for traces of the Jedi. I had my lightsaber at the ready, attached to my double belt. I searched the buildings first.

"Check by the lava river," Katie said over the intercom. This would be too easy I thought to myself grinning, and suddenly, as I passed glass, I saw my eyes turn from red to Sith gold, the true sign of evil. I laughed an evil laugh, and yelled, "I'm going to kill you all!" I ran towards the river at inhuman speed. I'd be able to catch up to her, and enjoy her last moments in this universe. Now, where was she?

Bam, Han continuously fired his blaster killing three Stormtroopers.

"Ok guys, into this armor, hurry now!" Han commanded. Once the armor suits were on, blasters in hand, they walked orderly to the main chamber.

"Kevin, go program the shields, we're going to keep him in the main chamber," Han said in his electronic voice.

"You got it boss," Kevin replied. He turned in the opposite direction, heading for the power generator.

"Alec, I'm going to close off every exit to the Death Star, find Luke and bring him to the main chamber, do whatever you must to get him there!" Han ordered.

"Yes sir," Alec said. As Han also ran off in the opposite direction, Alec used the GPS in his wristband, looking for Luke. As soon as he spotted the Dark Jedi, he ran off towards Sirrana's corridor. He reached a dead end, where the walkway ended, and the bottomless chasm appeared. Using a hook from his Stormtrooper belt, he swung it and threw it as hard as he could to another platform that ended across from him. He pulled a clip out of another compartment, attached it to the wire, and slid down to the other platform. He grabbed the edge of the platform and effortlessly pulled himself up. He loved his job, you know why? Because it was dangerous.

He walked along the corridor, and found the room Luke was in. Alec knocked on the door. Luke answered and said, "What can I do for you trooper?"

"Well, uh, Darth Vader needs you down in the main chamber," Alec lied.

"Ok, thanks!" Luke said, and grabbed his belt and was off. Luke walked quickly to the main chamber, with Alec following. Alec quietly said, "Now!" into his intercom, alerting Kevin to put up the shields.

"Um, why are the shields up?" Luke asked, looking at Alec with suspicion.

"I'm sorry Luke," Alec said and took his helmet off. Luke looked furious.

"Where's Sirrana?" Luke asked frantically. He looked around the main chamber.

"Show yourselves!" he yelled. Kevin came out from behind the power generator, and removed his helmet. Luke cursed loudly, startling Alec and Kevin.

"Luke, we didn't harm Sirrana, she's at Mustafar trying to track Katie, she's in no danger!" Alec pleaded.

"What? Mustafar! That's the MOST dangerous planet in the galaxy, my father almost died there!" Luke yelled in disbelief. He ran and threw himself against the shield trying to phase through it, but all he got was an electric shock.

"Sirrana!" Luke cried. "You," Luke snarled at Alec and Kevin.

"Which one of you put up the shield?" Luke yelled, and Kevin barely raised his hand.

"Well get rid of it! I have to get to my ship to save Sirrana!"

"Luke, she took your ship to Mustafar," Alec said, barely audible.

"She what?" Luke yelled.

"Luke, if we knew," Kevin begged. Luke was devastated that Sirrana was in danger, he pulled out and ignited his green lightsaber.

"Don't do it Luke," Alec warned, knowing that he could soon be transported out of this universe for a while. Luke began shaking in anger, and he screamed, "I HATE YOU!" he jumped into the air and came down. Alec and Kevin began running, with the crazed Luke running after them. They fired their blasters at him, but he blocked them effortlessly. Kevin tripped over a huge crack in the floor. He crawled along the railing, trying and failing to get up.

"Luke, please, don't!" Kevin pleaded.

"Go to hell!" Luke yelled, and stabbed his saber into Kevin, who was noiseless, and fell dead to the ground. Alec tried to undo the shield, and he finally pulled a lever and the blue force field faded away. Luke looked at him, and his eyes began to turn from blue to red. Alec, realizing that was very bad for him, bolted out of the room, with Luke on his tail. As Luke chased him, he used another hook and threw it up to the ceiling, where it caught and a pipe and lifted him off the ground. Luke stopped realizing that Alec had just turned on him, and began running towards the bounty hunter in the other direction. Luke swung his saber madly towards Alec. Alec flew up stairs and slid down rails, with Luke following close behind. Suddenly, a large army of Stormtroopers blocked his path, and Luke cornered him.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Luke yelled. He brought his saber down on Alec, who faded out of the universe. Luke, still breathing heavily, ran to the landing dock where he would borrow a tie fighter and fly to Mustafar to rescue Sirrana.

I had been looking for Katie for hours. Then I realized her plan. She told me that she was in the place she'd been last. I walked exhausted along the hard gravel lining the river of lava, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something bright blue. Katie. I ignited my blade, and walked steadily towards here.

"I figured you'd be here," she said. I looked deep into her eyes, with my new golden ones.

"Are you going to try and kill me?" she asked again, clearly testing my patience.

"I've been planning on it," I answered, still circling her, detecting every movement. "Why'd you lure me here?" I asked again.

"Because I realized that you are completely lost to the Dark Side, and there is no point in me trying to save you," she answered in a strange voice, sad, but angry.

"Where's Luke?" I asked calmly, though I was still burning from the hatred.

"The Death Star," she answered simply.

"Doing what?" I asked again.

"Being turned back to the Light Side of the-," she suddenly cut off, and went to her knees. "No," she whispered, sensing in the Force that they'd just been killed by Luke.

"You've killed him!" I yelled, in attack position with my lightsaber.

"No, he's killed them," Katie said. She raised her blade, a signal for a fight about to start. I attacked, and she blocked me in one swift move. This continued through Mustafar, over lava bridges, and up platforms. Best friend vs. Best friend, Obi-Wan vs. Darth Vader. As the battle continued, I heard an incoming ship overhead. It was a tie fighter. Who would be coming to Mustafar? How odd. The ship landed right by us, and I saw Luke! Thank God he's ok, I thought to myself. He ran to me and lifted me up in his arms. Katie ran away, tears in her eyes for her friends that had been lost again. They would be unable to return for a certain amount of time. Luke kissed me and hugged me tightly.

"I thought you'd been hurt," he said squeezing me tighter.

"I thought you'd been killed," I confessed and brought my hand up behind his head. He lifted me and twirled me in a circle before coming down and kissing me again, as we returned to our tight embrace.

"So, I think we're in for a vacation?" Luke suggested.

"Sirrana Island here we come!" I said and hugged him and grinned the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13: Unlucky Break

Chapter 13- Unlucky-Break

"So, first we'll go to dinner at that new place in Coruscant, and then we'll take my ship to Sirrana Island," Luke told me that night.

"Mmmm, sounds good," I replied, grinning like a total idiot. We were lying in the main chamber under the skylight. I rested my head on his chest, and he rested his head on my head. I slowed my breathing and felt as his chest came up and down, hearing his heartbeat and feeling each steady breath he took. His arms were rested behind his head. It was a perfect night.

The next day, we awoke slowly to a perfect silence. The Death Star was quiet, and it was a nice change. We heard the recognizable mechanical breathing of the dark Lord Vader, and I sat up from the hard floor I'd managed to sleep on.

"Well, you two are up late," Vader began, skeptically eyeing us.

"What time is it?" Luke asked drowsily as he sat up leisurely.

"Noon," Vader replied simply, striding towards us. His cape flowed swiftly behind him as he walked towards us.

"Father, Sirrana and I will be gone for a couple of weeks," Luke mentioned as Vader passed us.

"Make sure she's back within 14 days, all this time off has been slowing us down," Vader said firmly. "Progress is necessary." He was back to his old self, great.

"Don't worry my Lord, I will complete my assignments twice as fast until we are caught up completely," I confirmed. He looked down at me, nodded, and strode away, a large shadow who towered over the Death Star. As I watched him leave, I once again pictured myself as a Dark Lord of the Sith, with an apprentice by my side. It had been my dream since I was 12, and the wish still triumphed over everything I once thought I'd wanted.

"Well, what would you like to do until we leave?" I asked Luke. He thought for a moment.

"How about we call Han and Leia and invite them to dinner?" Luke suggested.

"Sounds fine with me," I agreed. The more the merrier, a saying I'd been forced to believe my entire life. After dinner, though I'd rather be alone with Luke, we'd head to Sirrana Island, with only ourselves to worry about. I was looking forward to that.

We stood up and stretched. My back ached after sleeping on the hard floor all night, but if I was ever going to be a Sith Lord, I needed to handle pain well. Progress was necessary, pain was necessary.

"With all this time off, my lightsaber skills have not been up to standards," I mentioned as Luke got his com out of his belt. We stood where we'd been sleeping mere moments ago, yet I felt more awake then I'd thought possible.

"I'll call Han and Leia, why don't you go into the training chamber, and I'll meet you there?" Luke suggested.

"See you there," I finished, and began walking to the training chamber.

I entered the chamber, lit only by the light struggling to come through the blinds, and got out my lightsaber. I placed a blinding helmet on my head, and activated a droid to shoot lasers for me to block. I kept at this for a few minutes, concentrating on linking my moves together into seamless combos. Up, left, down, left, right, spin. The patterns replayed in my mind, I must not have been as rusty as I'd thought. I sensed Luke enter, and one of the lasers shot me. Luke laughed and joked, "I distract you that much?"

"Haha funny," I said with mock enthusiasm and removed my helmet. I shook out my hair and ran my fingers through my messy bangs. Luke strode over quietly, kissed my cheek and got out his lightsaber.

"So, do you just want to wear the helmet and block my attacks?" Luke asked.

"That may not be the best-" I began but was cut off by Luke.

"Don't worry about it, here, we'll use the practice lightsabers," He said. Practice sabers weren't damaging, and were used by padawans, training to be masters. Not having to worry about accidentally severing my husband's arm made this idea slightly more appealing to me.

"Good call," I replied. He threw me a saber, and I ignited it as he ignited his. I placed the helmet on my head, and stood at the ready.

"Hit me with your best shot," I teased. I sensed a movement, and swiftly blocked a head shot.

"Clever," he mentioned. He strung together three attacks, and I blocked them all.

"Get creative," Luke suggested. I smiled, and I began to string my blocks and attacks together into a combo. I was starting to feel more like myself again.

"Good," Luke said, impressed by the quick improvement. We continued this fighting, only hitting each other once or twice. It was actually pretty fun. I often forgot that Luke was more experienced in fighting, a welcome challenge.

"We should do this more often," I mentioned between movements.

"Yeah," Luke agreed as I took off the helmet. I aimed for his chest, and made it. I heard a slight buzz noise, and Luke brushed it off.

"You won't get away with that," He teased. We got slightly more aggressive, and eventually were full on dueling. I jumped over him, coming down for his head, just in time for him to block me and go for my leg. I moved swiftly, quickly but forcefully. He ducked under my blade and nailed me in the ribs. We ended with a final clash, and tossed the fake sabers aside, laughing. He held my face and kissed me, a large grin on his face.

"Well, do you want to get ready to go to dinner?" He asked me, breathing slightly heavily, as I was.

"Yes, that sounds good right now," I replied, taking his hand. We stood for a moment just staring into each other's eyes, grinning, feeling alive. We took one last look at the chamber and began slowly walking out, towards our room. We didn't have to say anything on the walk to our chamber, the feeling of the atmosphere was enough.

"Red dress or black dress?" I asked him as I skimmed my small closet. I never wore dresses, but this was a formal restaurant.

"Black," he answered, a grin forming on his face. "Red tie or blue tie?" He asked me, as if fashion mattered to him at all.

"Red," I replied smiling. I took the tie from his hands and attempted to tie it around his neck. My hands fumbled and the finished product looked like the most complex boy scout knot you've ever seen. He looked down and laughed, and gently guided my hands, fixing the knot. I blushed, and he kissed my forehead.

"Wow," I mumbled, meeting his fixed gaze.

"Hmm?" he smiled, still looking at me.

"You look handsome tonight," I said quietly. The whole moment was corny and embarrassing. You'd never know that I was a Sith apprentice based on the conversations I had with him. Really.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Sure am," I said, and we walked hand in hand to his ship. I honestly hoped that Vader wouldn't appear- I'd never live this down. The dress, the heels... yuck. I stepped lightly into the passengers' seat, and we took off from the Death Star. It was a quiet flight, we didn't need words to speak to each other. I was looking forward to dinner and our vacation, as was he. Once in a while we'd glimpse at each other, with the grins that had been plastered to our faces since we met.

We landed smoothly in Coruscant, on the landing dock next to a familiar ship. The Millennium Falcon, Han's prized possession. Luke escorted me into the restaurant, where we were greeted warmly by Han and Leia.

"Hey Han," Luke said, hugging his best friend.

"Aren't you dressed up?" Han said and laughed with Luke, who was at least a head shorter. Leia hugged me tightly, and we complimented each other's dresses.

"You look lovely tonight," Luke whispered into my ear. Feeling his breath made my senses heighten, and I blushed slightly. I hoped Han and Leia wouldn't notice. Luke hugged his sister, and I hugged Han. We all walked into the restaurant. The waiter escorted us to our private booth in the dining room, and handed us embroidered menus. I selected my dish, and we all sat and talked waiting for our dinners to arrive. Being with the group was actually a good time, I felt slightly guilty for not wanting them to come. We ate leisurely, and chatted about everything. It was a fantastic evening. Han had just gotten into is favorite (and may I mention hilarious) story, when we heard a blaster fire a shot. From there everything was a blur.

Luke grabbed me and we all ducked under the table, forming a protective cluster.

"Who the hell was that?" Han shouted, and Luke replied, "I don't know, but I don't think they're friends of us." Leia nodded in agreement, panic souring her mood, her features grim, and I had to decide whether or not to peek and see who fired the shot. If I could ignite my lightsaber and jump gracefully out from under the table, I'd have a chance and killing whoever fired the shot. I looked at Luke, and the look in his eyes seemed to protest my idea.

"Together," I said under my breath, and after a moment he nodded hesitantly. Han held Leia and had an eye conversation with Luke, knowing the plan instantly. In one swift movement, we sprang out from under the table, sabers ignited, ready to block any shots fired at us. But we saw no one. Everyone in the restaurant cowered in fear, and stared at Luke and me.

"What's going on?" I whispered frantically.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here," Luke answered just as quickly. We beckoned Han and Leia, and we walked closely back to our ships.

"Han, Leia, stay together, and stay indoors," Luke ordered them as they got into the Falcon.

"I don't like being told what to do kid, but I think I'll take your advice," Han surrendered. I could tell that Luke was smiling on the inside, happy that Han surrendered to his commands for once. Leia went into the ship before Han, and Han said, "Good luck you two, I'll see you when you get back, try to stay out of trouble." With that he closed the ramp into the ship. Luke grabbed my hand and we hurriedly ran into his ship.

"I don't know what that was about," Luke said, his breathing fast and his voice strained. He fumbled with the ignition before starting the engine.

"Me either, who just fires a blaster in a restaurant?" I asked.

"A person who wants someone dead," Luke answered seriously. We were silent the rest of the way, and little did we know what was about to happen.

An Imperial Officer dressed in black hid in the back alley behind the restaurant, blaster in hand. He breathed slowly, for he couldn't be detected. Thoughts buzzed quickly in his head, for he'd had a suspicion all along. Sirrana is a traitor, once a human always a human, and she will turn against the Dark Side, he thought. He knew he had to follow them, and he quietly snuck out from the alley, wearing a cloak where the blaster was concealed. He'd failed at the first assassination attempt, but he would not fail again. They'd been too alert, he had to catch them off guard. He got into a small ship parked next to where the others had been, and followed Luke's ship from a safe distance.

I'm coming for you, human.

Luke and I lay on the beach that night, looking at the stars, kissing and holding each other tight. I lay my head on his chest, and he tangled his fingers in my hair. I held his head, my fingers in his hair, just looking at him as a god. He was one of the most important things in my life, and I loved him with my life, and I'd do anything for him. I leaned up to kiss him again, as he looked down at me, his left arm behind his head. The sand was soft, I could have easily stayed right here for my whole life. Just Luke and I, my prince charming. We drifted in and out of sleep, awakened by the palm trees or the low tide crashing against the rocks, and getting our feet wet on the shore.

"Never leave me," I said to him quietly, tracing his features.

"Why would I?" He asked, and kissed my hair, looking into my red eyes.

"Wow," he said.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I swear, your eyes just flashed from red to green and back," he said, looking slightly astonished.

"Odd," I said. "That's never happened," I added.

"Your real eyes are beautiful," Luke said grinning, he leaned towards me.

"I wish I had them," I said. He looked at me.

"I actually felt, more connected to you looking into your true eyes," Luke said.

"I felt a strange surge run through me for a moment," I replied, wondering. We went back to silence, and I said, "Something's wrong," I detected a huge disturbance in the Force, impossible to miss.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I- I don't know," I tried, he was suddenly alert and concern flooded his eyes.

The black suited Imperial Officer was waiting behind a bush, listening to our every word.

"Well, something's not right, a true Sith is supposed to have yellow eyes constantly, but mine have stayed red, like a Sith padawan's, and they just flashed green," I pondered, slowly getting more and more concerned. This was an issue, but the disturbance I felt in the Force was different. Dangerous.

"Jedi's eyes stay their original color," I added. "Your eyes are still blue," I said. "You were meant to be a Jedi, Luke, we won't tell anyone, it will be our secret, and we'll only tell Han and Leia! We can go back to how things were, Vader knows you weren't meant to be a Sith!" I said louder. Luke's eyes brightened in the night, and he kissed me passionately.

"I'm a Jedi," he said with a huge relief.

"Don't think about it, we don't want anyone finding out through the Force, or you will be considered a traitor," I mentioned. He looked at me again, and kissed me passionately.

"Sirrana, your eyes flashed green again, and there they go again!" Luke said with astonishment.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. I was meant to be a Sith! Or was I?

"Sirrana, I think that you were meant to be a Jedi," Luke said. He sounded, amazing. There were no words to describe it, happy, amazed, enlightened, none of them worked. It was the most real joy I've ever heard in my life.

"Luke, I think you're right," I said with astonishment. Everything I'd once known, had been a lie. Was I truly meant to be a Jedi? No. I couldn't be. The disturbance grew greater, each word I spoke to Luke felt like a risk, I was running out of time. Luke looked back to me, and started looking around.

The Imperial Officer had heard every word, proving his prediction. He ran silently back to his ship, and took off for the Death Star soundlessly. As he entered, he pulled the alarm, to get every Stormtrooper in one area.

"Sirrana has turned to the Jedi!" he screamed. The troopers looked at him in disbelief, but after the officer explained everything, true or not, it all made sense.

"We must stop them, they could form the greatest alliance in the galaxy," the officer said. And together they devised a plan, to kill them both before they could destroy the Empire and the Sith.


	14. Chapter 14: Danger Follows Like a Shadow

Chapter 14- Close Call

After two luxurious weeks on the Island, Luke and I flew back, well rested might I add, to the Death Star.

"Nobody finds out," I warned.

"Try to keep Sith thoughts in your head, or your eyes will flash," Luke mentioned.

"Right," I said. I still wasn't totally convinced that this was real. I felt my imagination getting the best of me, which could've been good news- or not. We landed to find a large group of Stormtroopers waiting for us. They stood aligned to welcome us back. Row by row, their white armor glinted off of the harsh flood lights above us. Luke escorted me down the isle of troopers, glancing at me quickly. I looped my arm in his and we began the walk. It took less than 30 seconds for our plans to change.

"Excuse me, Mr. Skywalker?" one Imperial Officer asked, stepping slightly out of line as if trying to block Luke's path. I narrowed my eyebrows as we gradually slowed.

"What can I do for you?" Luke asked politely.

"We've been having some problems with the Geonosians, we need you to go immediately to Geonosis for a little refresher of who's in charge," The officer finished.

"Why don't I go? I'm Lord Vader's apprentice! I'm overqualified for this task!" I almost yelled. Why should they put Luke in danger for a job I could easily do?

"Lord Vader has something else for you to do Sirrana," The officer lied smoothly. I glanced at Luke and hesitantly agreed, and as I hugged Luke he said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine," in my ear. This was slightly reassuring, but not by much. Luke kissed me goodbye, and turned around heading for his ship. I watched him take off, blinking back the tears threatening to surface. Why should I have expected a break when we got back? The Geonosians were not friendly creatures, and they could easily hurt him. I just hoped I was wrong for once.

The imperial officer stepped hesitantly aside, eyeing me, almost threateningly, and I shot him a glare that'd make make the hair stand up on the back of anyone's neck. I faced away now from the fleet of troopers, half expecting a shot in the back. The tension in the room could've been cut with a knife.

I walked into the main chamber to meet Lord Vader, putting my hands in pockets so he wouldn't notice they were shaking. He may sense my discomfort. I hoped he wouldn't. Discomfort is weakness.

"Sirrana," He greeted me in his deep, mechanical voice, as I listened to his menacing breathing. A shiver ran down my spine, thinking about Lord Vader and Luke. I took a deep breath as he strode towards me. Lord Vader towered over me, for he was over 7 feet tall while I was 5'8".

"I sense a disturbance in the Force," he inquired, thinking out loud.

"Oh?" I asked.

"A secret between you and Luke, and a plot," he answered. A plot? I didn't know of that. Perhaps that could be the disturbance I'd felt on the island.

"I heard you have a mission for me?" I began.

"Mission? I have nothing for you today, Sirrana," Vader said suspiciously. Suddenly it was all clear to me. The Force brought an image into my mind of an Imperial Officer listening to Luke and I's conversation. He heard that Luke and I turned to the Light Side! Even if he turned to the light side, he'd have had to have guessed that I was being serious about becoming a Jedi. He must be tricking Luke into Geonosis, where they would kill him. I instantly became frantic, and as Vader turned to ask what I knew, I used the Force to run to a tie fighter. Jumping up the ramp and quickly igniting the beast, I took off and flew as fast as the ship would take me to Geonosis.

Luke landed in Geonosis, lightsaber at the ready. He sensed a disturbance in the Force, a betrayal. Geonosis was a rocky planet, and it was very hot. As he exited the craft, he looked around at his surroundings. Red and orange rock formations and cliffs, surrounded by nothing but desert. A bead of sweat ran down his face, and the dirt blowing everywhere got in his hair, on his clothes and in his face. His hair blew around wildly, and squinting, he walked towards a large building.

"That's him! Get him! Get him!" shouted a Stormtrooper, slapping the backs of every trooper that ran by, willing them to run faster. Luke turned, and saw a flurry of Geonosians flying towards him, as well as the large army of troopers running towards him. Luke recognized that this had all been a trick, and he ran as fast as he could away from the enemy forces. Spotting a hiding place, he skidded behind a large metal building, breathing hard, planning his next move. He crouched and snuck into an underground shelter. He brushed the dust and sand out of his hair, sweating hard. He heard the sound of a blaster fire off the roof of the shelter, banging on the metal roof and shifting the dirt inside. He wiped his forehead, rolled up his sleeves, and snuck out of the other side, first peeking out to check for enemies.

Hurdling himself out of the sandy pit, he ran quickly and soundlessly to a large boulder, towering 100 or so feet in the air. Using the Force, he jumped to the top, looking down on his surroundings. He knew he wasn't safe because the vicious Geonosians could fly, and he was exposed on top of the boulder. He looked down, seeing at least 500 Stormtoopers scouting out the planet. They had to be working on their own orders, Vader wouldn't order the death of his own son. He saw Geonosians flying in clusters, searching for him. They had supreme senses, and detected the slightest movements. Luke slid down from the rock, sensing a familiar presence.

"Luke!" I shouted, quickly realizing my mistake. Suddenly, every surrounding trooper had his blaster aimed at me. I swiftly pulled out my lightsaber, ready to block and dodge until I found my husband.

"Sirrana! Run!" Luke shouted, running quickly towards me from a huge boulder. Everything that happened afterwards was a blur. As I deflected blaster fire, one trooper turned towards Luke and fired, squarely hitting his chest. I heard Luke yell in agony and fall to the rough ground.

"No!" shouted a mechanical voice. Distracted momentarily, I turned and looked for the source in disbelief. Darth Vader had sensed danger and followed me to the planet. For once I was glad of that, but my relief quickly vanished. In about half a minute every Stormtrooper fell to the ground, dead. I was still in shock, looking around wildly, and once I regained feeling in my legs I ran towards Luke, who was rasping and groaning, holding his chest. Vader was making a com call to a medical team from Polis Massa. I kneeled by him, and he squeezed my hand in a crushing grasp. I refused to look at his chest, I focused on his face, telling him, "Look at me, just look at me, medics are on the way, hang in there Luke, you've got this," He nodded looking into my eyes, blinking back his tears. He shut his eyes, gritted his teeth, and moaned loudly, as I ran my fingers through his wet, sandy hair. I kissed him, just as a medical team came running with a gurney. Every minute felt like an hour, what took them so long? Vader helped him inside the capsule, and I got into the ship, at his side with his sweating hand still gripping mine for life. We held hands the whole way there as I whispered, "Stay with me Luke, stay with me," I squeezed his hand harder when he closed his eyes, fearing he wouldn't open them again. I was having a nervous breakdown, but I didn't cry, I didn't want him to worry any more.

We arrived at Polis Massa and rushed into the emergency room. I was beckoned out of the room, his hand ripped from mine by a damn robot, yelling "I love you!" as the door slammed in my face.

I sat in the waiting room, I couldn't cry. My thoughts were so strong that Leia detected a disturbance in the Force, and she and Han rushed to the hospital. Han hugged me tighter than usual, and looked at me in grave silence. I sat back down, holding Leia's hand, and Han actually cried. Han had never cried. We waited for hours, listening to machinery and drilling noises, and the occasional muffled moan from Luke in the other room. I was scared out of my wits. I could barely breathe, my lungs felt so constricted. I held my head in my hands, and Han put his hand on my knee, actually needing me for support. Leia was weeping as well, and she rested her head on Han's shoulder, gripping my hand tighter.

Han looked at me to try reassuring me, and his face twisted in astonishment, and he focused on my eyes.

"Sirrana, your eyes, they're," he began but couldn't find the words.

"Green," Leia finished, looking up. They stared in disbelief and I explained that Luke and I were supposedly destined to be Jedi. And I explained how they couldn't tell anyone. I still didn't entirely buy it, and they looked down as if thinking the same. After a moment of silence, I prayed for Luke. The deepest prayer I've ever constructed went to him, my husband, my soul mate. The minutes felt like hours, and the hours felt like days, and the days felt like weeks, and the weeks felt like months, and the months felt like years. A continuous cycle. A medical droid came out of the room Luke was in, and I tensed, prepared for the news. It was early morning now; they'd been working all night. The idea of sleep hadn't even occurred to me.

"Are you Luke's family?" the droid asked, looking between Han, Leia and I.

"Yes," we all answered.

"He is alright. He can go home today, he barely survived the night through the surgery, but he is now recovering." The droid confirmed.

"He's okay?" I practically yelled, standing.

"He is good as new, now," the droid answered.

"Oh thank God," we all said in relief, as Han and Leia hugged me.

"You are now authorized to visit him," The droid finished, and went back into the room. I took both of their hands, and we walked into the recovery room.

"Sirrana," he said weakly, strain in his voice.

"Luke," I said, and I went to his bedside and kissed him passionately. He held my face in his hands and I grasped his hair. The kiss lasted a short while, until Han cleared his throat loudly and uncomfortably. I heard a barely audible, "Ow" from Han and Leia quietly saying, "Han!" I blushed hard, kissed Luke once more, and I slowly stood up.

"We weren't finished," Luke muttered jokingly. I said "Luke!" in the same way Leia had scolded Han, ducking my head so they wouldn't see me blushing. Luke smiled his famous grin and winked at me. I winked back, and said, "He's all yours, Han," raising my eyebrows and grinning at Leia.

"Funny," Han said with a smirk, and he knelt down by Luke. In a surprising move, he hugged him tight.

"Don't ever do that to us again, kid," Han whispered a little more audibly than he'd intended, bringing his finger up and pointing at Luke. Han's eyes were still red.

"We were worried sick," Leia added. Han scooted over and she hugged her brother.

"I'm better, that was a rough night though," Luke trailed off.

"The medics agree," Han said.

I bent down to look at him again, kneeling next to Leia and Han, and we stared at each other for a moment.

"Your eyes are green," he grinned. I slowly stood up. I beckoned over a medical droid.

"How'd you do it?" I whispered. Han and Leia stood to hear the private conversation.

"We simply reconnected the damaged nerves, bones, and tissues using laser technology, removed the shrapnel, and that is all," the droid said. Good, he didn't have any new mechanics.

"Can I go?" Luke asked.

"Yes, you are authorized to go," the droid said again.

"Thank you," Luke said sitting up sharply inhaling and gritting his teeth. He held my hand and leaned on Han for support, and the four of us walked out of the emergency building to the dock, where we said our goodbyes.

"No one can know that I am alive, or we'll all be killed" Luke warned. Han and Leia nodded.

"Luke, what about Vader?" I asked, realizing that we'd need to fake Luke's death to convince Vader.

"So how are we supposed to fake my death?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, Vader will sense the life in you if we try to fake a funeral," I said.

"Sirrana, send a strong signal to him through the Force. Just think about all the times you thought you lost me, when I kissed Katie, when I almost died, when you got hurt, just think of the intense pain in all of those, and send the signal to Vader!" Luke told me grimly, knowing that the painful idea would work.

"While I don't want to remember any of those things, I'll do it," I said. The memories were painful, and just the thought of them gave me that achy feeling in my chest. I had to do it now, every second I waited, Vader could figure out the plot. I felt as if I was betraying my true master, a horrible sense of guilt made me sick.

I thought about every second of the horrible times he'd mentioned. I thought about the pain, the horrible ache in my chest returned. I could tell it was working, I sensed a disturbance in the Force, as Vader believed that his son died. It was the most horrible feeling, telling a father that his son was dead. I felt Vader's reaction, and it was the worst thing imaginable. I continued thinking hard, and the anger burned inside me as my eyes flashed gold.


	15. Chapter 15: Lies Lead to Tragedy

Chapter 15- Lies lead to Tragedy- The Best Day of My Life

Vader walked down a dark corridor, every step a hollow thud and his breathing echoing against the metal walls. He entered the main chamber of the Death Star. He'd left Polis Massa on emergency business, leaving the life of his son in hopefully capable hands. At once he stopped, his last step echoed across the room, the only sound piercing the deafening silence was his own labored breathing. He sensed a monumental disturbance in the Force. He listened to my thoughts, and he put his gloved hands on his mask to hold himself up. It didn't work, and he fell to his knees screaming, "NOOOOOOO!" His anger charred him from the inside out, and it topped the pain of being burned alive on Mustafar all those years ago. He screamed again, his mechanical breathing becoming even more labored, and a small group of patrolling troopers ran into the room to see what was wrong.

"Lord Vader! Are you hurt?" they asked urgently, the sounds of their boots scuffing the floor echoed in the empty room as they rushed and kneeled at his side.

"You," he hissed at the group, looking up at the terrified troopers. He leapt up and within a second they were all dead. He was prepared to kill every trooper in existence, it was a group gone bad; he'd have to form a new army. He'd kill every trooper responsible for Luke's death, and all of the troopers knew of the plot. His mechanical breathing quickened, and even his expressionless mask showed no mercy. His black eyes burned with harsh intensity. He walked the halls, scanning for traitors, stabbing, slicing, and destroying every trooper he saw. He continued walking quickly, saber by his side, looming over every guilty conscience. The sound of the lethal humming saber was a death sentence. He made quick work of his deceiving army.

Standing alone in the core of the Death Star, he vowed to form a new army, and to avenge his son, Luke Skywalker.

Vader knew, I felt it in the Force. The strength of the message almost sent me backwards.

"Luke," I said with disbelief. "It worked, but he's killed every Stormtrooper, and he's forming a new army to avenge you," I continued, looking into space as if watching the massacre unfold. Luke had tears in his eyes, thinking about his father's pain. How could we have done this?

"Luke, Sirrana Island is no longer safe, we must go to Naboo, where no one will find us," I said. He nodded in agreement, and I wiped his eyes, kissing him softly.

"I know," he said quietly.

"Wait!" I said suddenly, pushing my fingers to my temple.

"What?" Luke asked, sounding on edge.

"When I thought of all the times I thought of losing you, I thought about Katie," I said. I'd just put Katie in horrible danger, Vader would go after her too, and I had to stop him. Jedi or not, enemies or not, I knew what I had to do.

"Oh no," Luke said, putting his hand to his forehead, realizing that we'd made a terrible mistake.

"He's going to kill Katie if we don't do something," I said.

"We have to save her," Luke said. I turned to Han.

"Han, go to Endor now and warn Katie, get her ready for anything," I told Han.

"Can do, kid," he said, and he and Leia were off in an instant.

"Luke, get to Endor, and distract Vader," I said, my eyes glowing green, betraying the little true goodness that I had left in me.

"I'll go with you, and I'll stay with Han, Katie, and Leia while you talk to your father," I finished. We got into Luke's ship, and flew at hyper-speed to Endor. Stars flurried past us and I used the Force, willing the ship to go faster and faster, it was exhausting. We landed roughly and abruptly in the mossy thickets of Endor within ten standard minutes. We ran down the ramp, just as Han and Leia came out of the Millennium Falcon.

"I sense Vader's presence, are you prepared to execute orders?" I asked the group in a leader-like fashion. They all nodded. Han and Leia ran to find Katie, and Luke ran to find his father.

Vader stormed through the forest, his breathing louder than it ever had been, and his cape blew behind him, for his speed was great. His mechanical legs clunked loudly on the ground. A towering, evil shadow, merciless. His lightsaber was ready, and by his side. His mask reflected the sun trying to come through the trees. He was ready to kill. A murderous machine.

Luke ran desperately to find his father, and he finally saw the large black figure entering the clearing.

"Father!" Luke shouted as loud as he could, though his voice was quivering. Vader looked over, and saw his son. He put his gloved hand up to his mask, attempting to wipe away the cruel illusion.

"Father, I'm alive!" Luke shouted again, losing the feeling of his legs beneath him. Vader deactivated his saber and ran the best he could towards his son.

"Luke!" he cried and embraced his son tightly, hugging him close.

"I'm alive father, I'm so sorry," Luke said, tearing up, hugging his father.

"I thought you were dead." Vader said, noticeably choked up behind the mask.

"I'm sorry father," Luke said. "I had to, the troopers," Luke stuttered, looking around wildly.

"They're gone, I'm beginning my search for a new army, speaking of defeating the enemies, I must find Katie," Vader said, an edge to his mechanical voice. He looked up and let go of his son.

"Father, you can't-" Luke tried, but Vader cut him off, pointing his finger in Luke's face.

"She is a threat to you, Sirrana and I," Vader growled sternly.

"Father, I'm a Jedi again," Luke confessed.

"You were not meant to be a Sith," Vader said, as if he'd waited for Luke to figure it out for himself.

"Now, I must destroy Katie," Vader finished, unhooking his lightsaber from his belt. He brushed himself off, and practically walked through Luke towards his next target.

Han and Leia were running as fast as they could and were out of breath by the time they reached Katie.

"Oh hi guys, what's up-"

"Katie! You're in terrible danger, Vader is after you, and he's going to kill you!" Han interrupted.

"What?" Katie said in disbelief, looking at the ground.

"Luke is stalling him right now, and Sirrana is here too," Leia said. Katie realized that this may end badly, second thought, would end badly, so she went off with Han into the forest and practiced blocking his shots when he fired his DL-44 pistol at her. She blocked each one swiftly, and knew that she was ready for what she'd be faced with.

Katie stood in the middle of the clearing, ready to fight Vader, and possibly Sirrana. She stood, listening to the silence; the only noise was the twigs on the trees scraping together when the wind blew. And suddenly, a chill ran down her spine, as she heard the faint mechanical breathing, and the darkness surrounding her. She stood in her cloak, and shook it off, ready for battle. She unclipped her lightsaber from her belt. She held her lightsaber in her left hand, her fist clenched around it. She watched as the shady figure approached her, his cape blowing behind him in the wind, his breathing loud, his mask, expressionless but fierce. A new sense of adrenaline ran through her. But where is Sirrana? she thought.

Surely she was allowing Vader to make an entrance, but after a few moments, he was still alone. He stood about 10 feet from Katie, lightsaber in hand, and ignited it, as the blood-shine red blade drew out slowly but menacingly. Katie ignited her bright blue blade, and the two stepped slowly towards each other.

Katie felt the nerves raging inside her, but knew that she must fight, for her choice was life or death, and she obviously didn't want the second. Katie slowly raised her blade, and Vader did the same, as if seeing what she knew. Katie and Vader began fighting, Han and Leia watching innocently. Luke had run to the clearing as soon as the fighting started. As much as he wanted to help, this was Katie's fight, and he wouldn't be able to choose a side to defend. Vader locked blades with her, pushing down on her with all his strength, his mask in her face, his harsh breathing ringing in her ears. Using the Force, she pushed back, and Vader attempted a head shot, nearly missing. The fighting continued, each other daringly testing their skills. Vader suddenly used a Force push, and Katie fell defenseless to the ground. Looking up, she saw a silhouette fly through the sky, and land between her and Vader. Sirrana, she thought.

I looked intently at my master, and struck with force. We fought intensely, and I used everything I'd learned from him against him. I was spinning and twirling, and he blocked my moves, as if it came easy to him. This made me angry, and I felt the burn, causing me to lash out more, and bring the full on force of my powers upon my master. I blinked, and felt nothing but power. My eyes were gold, I knew it. Vader slowed, lowering his blade, and a sudden force told me to attack Katie. He knew our duel was done. I turned to find Katie on her feet, my vision an angry blur, and I attacked quickly, noticing that she was struggling once more against my new found power.

"HALT!" Vader roared into Endor, echoing endlessly. He Force pushed Katie far back, and grabbed my arm with an unbreakable speed and force. I couldn't have escaped his strength if I tried. Luke stayed with Han and Leia as I went with Vader to his ship and we went back to the Death Star. His hand holding my arm brought me back to my senses. What had I just done? My memories were blurred and in fragments.

Katie stood speechless in the clearing, breathing heavily, she looked at Han and Leia's worried expressions. Luke sat on a log, his face in his hands, lost for words.

"What's going on?" Katie asked them, but they stood unknowing, with blank expressions on their faces. She cursed loudly, and fell to her knees.

"What's happening?" She asked, and Han and Leia stood looking at the ground, answers failing them. Anything they told her would be empty words.

"Lord Vader, my master, I am deeply sorry, and I will do anything in my power to-," I tried but was cut off.

"Enough, you are in no trouble," Vader answered, looking straight ahead rather than down at me. This was perplexing, why wouldn't he be mad? I attacked him! I could've injured him.

"But you didn't," Vader answered me, obviously listening to my thoughts through the Force, his grip tightening. We entered his ship, walking briskly. He finally released his grasp on my arm. He stood still and watched as I sat in the passenger's chair. I felt proud, sitting next to my master. He sat and piloted the ship back to the Death Star.

"Master, I don't understand," I started, feeling as if I'd betrayed him. Would I be discharged as his apprentice? The thought nearly made me physically ill, and Vader detected it.

"You will understand soon, my apprentice," He said smoothly, looking towards me. We landed in the Death Star, meeting the several generals and the Red Guards that formally served the Emperor. I noticed no Stormtroopers, so Vader must have killed them all. Vader walked next to me, his hand on my shoulder, down the long hall of the landing dock, and a large platform stood in the middle of the room. The hundred or so that still remained stood, saluting us as we walked by. Vader walked me up the stairs of the platform, and slowly removed his hand from my shoulder. I turned towards him, once again feeling safe with my master. Vader looked down at me and said, "Kneel, Sirrana," I kneeled and looked into his expressionless mask as Vader ignited his lightsaber.

"You have completed your training," Vader began, and I sensed that my eyes were still gold. They hadn't changed back, and a Jedi's eyes never turned gold, meaning that I was still a Sith. I felt a sudden, strange relief. I felt alive. I bowed my head, and Vader tapped his saber towards each of my shoulders. This was the best moment of my life. There were no words to describe it; it was the greatest feeling in the world.

"I now pronounce you, Darth Sirrana," each second felt like a century.

"Sith Lord," Vader finished, and I stood up, unhooking my lightsaber. I ignited it, and held it high above my head. Lord Vader placed a black cape around my neck, and I walked slowly up to the com on the platform. He stood close beside me as a father would, and I was sure that there was a smile behind the mask. I cleared my throat and stepped up to the com.

"Fellow officers, and Red Guards," I began, completely improvising. I sensed my eyes glowing, shining gold. I sensed their fear, and I liked it.

"As you all have just witnessed, I've been knighted a Sith Lord," I continued, "And I plan to be sure that the Empire comes back into power in the galaxy!" I said with emphasis, and everyone clapped. Vader nodded, proud.

"I have a few words for the Rebel Alliance- look out, because HERE WE COME!" I shouted, thrusting my saber into the air again and thunderous applause followed. I stepped down from the platform, Vader by my side. Though I was now a Sith Lord, I still considered him my master, for I will always be a student of his teachings.

And so began my rule of the Galactic Empire with Darth Vader.


	16. Chapter 16: Past Revival

Chapter 16- New Apprentice

"Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed as he came hurdling down into Endor. Katie ran over to the portal spot, only to see her and Anna's friend, Hunter, lying on the ground.

"Katie, I have no clue what you think is so great about this Star Wars place, but I am not happy!" He yelled. Hunter was Anna's age, and was more into playing guitar and going to concerts than Star Wars.

"It's great!" Katie said enthusiastically.

"You're here and now you can help me defeat Sirrana!" Katie said again.

"Sirrana?" Hunter asked.

"Anna," Katie said.

"Oh, ok," He said. Anna from Earth.

"Well, what am I here for?" He asked again.

"I don't know yet, but we'll just have to find out!" Katie said, and Hunter replied by rolling his eyes.

I sensed Hunter's presence, and knew that he would be a powerful ally. I hopped in my personal elite star ship and flew at light-speed to Endor. Perhaps I could convince him to be my apprentice, I thought to myself. Then I'd be the master. I liked the sound of that.

I landed in Endor, and it was quite windy. I stepped out of the craft, and I could see myself through the Force in slow motion. My cape whipped behind me and I walked slowly but forcefully. My hair blew, and my eyes shown gold.

I spotted Hunter sitting in the clearing, looking bored. It was time to make my move.

"Hey Hunter!" I said, and his head whipped around. I got a different reaction than I thought. He was scared. This would help, although I didn't quite like the fact that one of my best friends was scared of me.

"Anna?" He asked, not believing that the dark figure before him was his friend from Earth.

"Yes," I answered simply. "I have come with an order for you, and either you except, or there will be consequences," I began. It was weird talking to Hunter this way. He stood listening intently. "Join me, become my apprentice. Together we can rule the galaxy, and the Empire will be stronger than ever," I continued. He nodded and said, "What exactly does an apprentice do?"

"Well, you get lightsaber training, and I'll send you on missions to help perfect your skills. Eventually you will graduate to Sith Lord, and you can have an apprentice of your own," I answered.

"You're serious, not delirious… right?" Hunter asked with a smirk.

"Think of the power you'd have, it'd be a perfect job for you," I said with a persuading tone to my dark voice.

"I- I accept," He said after a moment of thought. I ignited my lightsaber before his curious eyes, and told him to kneel.

"I now pronounce you, Darth Venator,"

"Venator?" Hunter asked at the random name.

"In Latin, Hunter is Venator," I confirmed. What easier way to choose a name?

"Excellent," I said. "Come with me back to the Death Star, I'll assign you a room and introduce you to Lord Vader," I continued.

"You mean the tall guy in black with the mask?" Hunter questioned.

"Yes, call him Lord Vader, respectively," I told him sternly. He nodded, and we headed to my ship to fly to the Death Star.

We landed, and left the ship to see Darth Vader standing in the middle of the walkway.

"Who's this?" He asked curiously, trusting my judgment but still suspicious.

"Lord Vader, this is Hunter, my new apprentice," I confirmed. Vader walked slowly towards him, examining him.

"Brother?" He said, sensing that he was like a brother to me.

"Yes, sir. We're like family back home. He's worthy of our time and resources,"

"You'll do," he sneered, "Sirrana, assign the human a room."

"Of course," I said, nodding, and we walked down the black and white halls.

"Room 101," I said, giving him a plain, faded key.

"What's this?" he asked, examining the strange key.

"Your access key," I confirmed.

"Okay, does it have a chip like the Great Wolf Lodge?" he asked humorously. I stood remembering the great human memory, and said, "Exactly,"

"Cool!" he said, and played around with the key opening and closing the door. I shook my head and laughed for the first time in weeks.

Vader strode silently down the endless corridors. He was thinking hard, about what had happened to him. Why had he been so stupid on Mustafar? He'd practically jumped into Obi-Wan's blade. He had the high ground. He struggled through his labored breathing and listened to his forced heart beat.

He had a flashback of lying on the table, bright lights blinding him, he thought he was dying. All he remembered was pain, and the horrible mask being placed on his head. How he despised his suit of armor, he wanted to be agile, to be him. Not this machine. He wanted to see the ones he loved with his real eyes. He fell to his knees in the main chamber, and shouted, "God save me!"

He'd sensed a disturbance in the Force a few moments earlier, almost a look into Sirrana's immediate future. It made him flashback to when he'd been put into his horrible suit. His thoughts were overtaken with the horrible memories of becoming the mechanical man he now was. He had to find Sirrana.

"Sirrana, if I could have a word," Vader began as he walked towards me.

"Yes, Lord Vader?" I asked. We walked to the main chamber, and he sat me down on a railing.

"Sirrana, I am still your master," he began carefully.

"Master, of course. Being a Sith lord has not changed that fact. I will be under your ruling always," I reassured. He nodded.

"I need to bring something to your attention, a warning if you will," he said slowly. I nodded in reply.

"I just had a glimpse into the future, and, I don't know what, but something happens to you that reminds me of what happened after I was put into my armor," he said, watching his words as not to alarm me. Would I get into an accident? I had to keep my guard up.

"I'll keep a look out for danger, my lord," I confirmed, and he actually hugged me.

"Thank you, Sirrana," he said. He strode away, his cape catching in air of the room.

"Hey Hunter," I said approaching my apprentice.

"What can I do for ya'?" Hunter asked, waiting for my orders.

"Vader hinted that something could be happening to me soon, so I'm going with Luke to Sirrana Island. Could you keep an eye on the Death Star for a couple of weeks? Vader's in charge," I asked.

"Yeah!" Hunter said.

"Okay, while you're here, in your down time, I give you permission to go into the training room, and learn how to hold your own in a fight," I said, and saw him grin.

"Destruction!" he yelled enthusiastically. We laughed, and I said, "Thank you," warmly, giving him a hug.

I'd realized at that moment that I hadn't seen Luke since becoming a Sith Lord. I sensed his presence in the enclosed chamber I walked into. A grin lit up his face as he looked at me.

"Luke," I said in a voice weak with infatuation, and I ran towards his open arms. He picked me up and spun me, kissing me lovingly.

"I've missed you terribly," he mumbled into my shoulder, one of my hands in his hair, the other around his waist.

"Were you with Han and Leia, love?" I asked him, and felt his nod. I rested my head on his shoulder for a long time, and we kissed for who knows how long.

"Your eyes," he noticed.

"Lord Vader knighted me when we returned to the Death Star," I told him with a grin.

He held me out looking at me, smiling wide.

"You've done it," he whispered proudly, bringing me back into our tight embrace. We held hands and headed towards the landing bay.

Luke and I got in his ship and flew at lightspeed to Sirrana Island. We took our time flying there, and arrived at our own pace.

We walked in the evening hand in hand, barefoot on the beach again. I felt the warm waves crash and bubble at my feet, and as a silhouette in the moon, we kissed passionately. We laid our towels on the beach and had a re run of our honeymoon. It was the perfect vacation.


End file.
